


Those Sleepless Nights

by mefisto



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Events after Dishonored, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefisto/pseuds/mefisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered why do people hate? What is the cause of their hate? What does channel it? Is that a fear of the unknown, of the powers that their minds cannot understand or control? Or maybe it is just jealousy burning in their hearts, forcing them to rot while they live? Filled with spasms of anger when they see and feel things that are out of their reach? That’s a one question but the answers remain many and yet they are not enough to satisfy, explaining only a bit, a small part that never tells the whole story. It is teasing and painful to know that this knowledge is forbidden; hidden away from all known creatures that are aware enough to ask for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to create some fic about events after Dishonored where Daud and Corvo work together to fight another serious threat to these who wear Outsider's mark. 
> 
> Events mentioned in this fan fic are based on different game variations (low to high chaos).
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it.

Have you ever wondered why do people hate? What is the cause of their hate? What does channel it? Is that a fear of the unknown, of the powers that their minds cannot understand or control? Or maybe it is just jealousy burning in their hearts, forcing them to rot while they live? Filled with the spasms of anger when they see and feel things that are out of their reach? That’s a one question but the answers remain many and yet they are not enough to satisfy, explaining only a bit, a small part that never tells the whole story. It is teasing and painful to know that this knowledge is forbidden; hidden away from all known creatures that are aware enough to ask for this.

 

Human will never stop fascinating me as they are a complexity of the emotions and decisions which turn them against each other. They are the source of my existence, a deep well of surprises to satisfy my curiosity. Their reasons, their passions and their hate bring me to them to observe, learn and enjoy. I have seen people who loved but more people I have seen hating. They burn with the living fire, they scream inside themselves. It pushes them to the treason of the word once given and fall into evil. They cause chaos for own pleasure, shaping world into their rightful will, leaving no space to outsiders, to those who cannot fit their requirements. And these either die or live at the edge of the world balancing between unknown and death.

I have been born long time ago and I can tell nothing has changed since that.

 

When first time I saw him, he was broken. There was no hope in his eyes, there was fear. He yet did not fear because he did not understand. It was simply unfair when it was him ended up in prison, tortured by the interrogator just to sign the papers which said that it was all his fault. He insisted. That was not him who killed. He was not the one who carried the blade. Anyway, if he agreed, he would be dead by now and all my plans along with him.

When he escaped, I expected to see him spreading the slaughter. All that months of torture, pain and fear. All unfairness he encountered... He was a broken man who hated them but rather than having his revenge, he avoided any kind of contact with guards. I saw it in his heart: these soldiers were only taking orders. Despite all, they did not deserve to die. Someone else pulled the strings. Someone else had to be killed.

That was something what intrigued me the most. Only a brave man could forgive, leaving the past just behind him. It was the purpose why I gave him my mark.

 

He never killed anybody by his own hand. He used the crimes of his tormentors against them, leaving them at their own mercy. It was all done for greatest purpose to save the city that grew him up and yet those who had his trust, betrayed him. Left alone in the boat, half dead, heading to meet the unknown future. I was watching with great interest when two of my chosen had finally met. I was wondering if one would take life of the other but none of these had happened. Instead, they walked their paths in silence, fulfilling their fates as it was planned. I was watching as Corvo and Daud were saving Emily in their own ways, leading them to another meeting which, surprisingly, ended in peace, not in a bloodshed.

Corvo had talent to it - he was truly something different than Daud. His heart was pure as a morning dew on the grass, never meant to spread chaos or take lives. He came only to forgive all that had been done to him and the Empress, leaving my dear Daud in great astonishment, wondering if all that happened was just a dream that realistic that could fool his assassin’s senses. That was undoubtedly something worth watching.

By then I knew these two would eventually meet up again...


	2. Apnea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so here comes first chapter of the main story.   
> Thank you for leaving kudos - I hope you will like this chapter as well!

It was cold, he could certainly feel it. It reminded him of the cool touch of the wind during these nights when leaves were losing colours and falling from the trees, turning gardens into beautiful, colourful carpets. He remembered that very well. That was his happiest memory of those better days before all the city was threw into darkness.

He always ended up with cold after another sleepless night when he enjoyed the dark sky shining gently over the sleeping Dunwall. The outside was so alive, despite that nature was slowly falling asleep and winter finally coming. Night was crawling among the shadows, waiting for her sister - day - to come, sit by her side and play, until she could rest. Then the sky changed its colour into red and he could see sun stretching itself at the line of horizon. 

He could hear Emily’s laugh when she found him in the morning, chilled to the bones, waiting for the sunshine to warm his cheeks. She always had a cup of hot tea so he could last a little bit longer to admire the sunrise. 

But that was a memory of the happier times...

Now, his eyes could not see anything but yet he managed to notice he was no longer in Dunwall Tower. That was the odd feeling. His heart started to beat faster like it was planning to make its own way out of his chest. He was afraid: where was Emily? Was she safe? Did he save her? He remembered. Emily. Falling. And him, jumping to save her. All what happened afterwards were just small pieces of memories: nobles, the Empress throne and a small girl on it, looking trustfully in his direction. Everything was hidden in the fog, forbidden by the greatest powers to be shown to him. He could hear Outsider's laugh and that question hanging somewhere in the air: "What are you going to do now, Corvo?"

That was a good question. He did not know. He was far away from everything and all he felt was cold shackles on his hands. What happened to him? He could not move nor at least open his eyes. He felt like a dead body with his soul trapped inside. He knew he was surrounded by Outsider's presence somewhere nearby but now mysterious god remained quiet like he was expecting a good show. "What are you going to do now?" The question filled the air once again.

Suddenly he heard a male voice saying something he could not clearly understand. It sounded like a cry of the wind echoing in the wide hall: loud, chaotic and meaningless. He felt he was being moved and he could hear the water. The gentle touch of cold came by his throat. It was as delicate as the touch of silk cloth but at the end it came with the raising pain as the blood was flowing on this neck from the perfectly made cut.

Everything was blurred by whatever had happened to him but he managed to see four men staring at him while the pulsing pain was pushing him back into darkness. Masks. He focused on remembering that they were wearing strange but familiar masks...

 

Corvo was not sure what had just happened to him. It was just a moment when his mind had been moved to the void. Outsider was standing just opposite him looking at him with the same emotionless sight. The deep black eyes did not move, keeping staring at the face of confused Lord Protector. Corvo moved and eyes of his supernatural friend followed him. He moved once more, taking the black eyes with him again. It was nothing but creepy.

"Corvo, my friend." the creeper said slowly. His voice, despite lacking of emotions, was gentle and soft. "Do you know why you are here?"

Corvo looked around ignoring his question. He knew that Outsider loved to ask questions and give answers so he did not bother replying. Anyway, he did not feel well enough to respond to such obvious question. He brought Corvo to the Void to talk to him about things that were never that clear as they should. That was a way it worked. There was no magic door he could cross to see that eyes staring at him and cooling his blood to the ice. But on the other hand, his voice made his heart soft.

"Corvo." the delicate voice continued "There are things people do not want to know. They fear and they hate. They would destroy all they are scared of if it was only within their reach."

Lord Protector took a deep breathe. What was the Outsider talking about? He never meant to destroy him, even if it was even possible to him. That was rather obvious he could not kill the immortal entity by staring at him brainlessly like he did now.

"I am not talking about us, Corvo." Outsider read his mind with a gentle smile on his face. "I am talking about your people and what they have done to you."

Corvo's sight betrayed astonishment. What "his people" had done to him? Outsider looked at him like his face wanted to say "let me show you". Corvo started to feel like he was tearing apart. Sudden pain paralysed Lord Protector. Cut on his throat was bleeding a lot and it prevented him from breathing. He was frightened with his whole body was shaking. Life was leaving him slowly through the wound but not enough to end his suffering.

"They know about my gift to you and they are scared. You are not like them so they want you dead." Corvo looked at Outsider but he kept staring at him with no emotion. "Do not worry. You will not die, but you will lose something in return. Something that will change your whole life, Corvo. This... will be a good show."

 

They threw him into water of the Flooded District. Corvo was balancing between consciousness and unconsciousness, able to understand he was sinking but not enough to save himself. His heart was beating fast when he was running out of the air. His vision had gone dark and body, recklessly, tried to take a breath but it only filled his lungs with water. He started to choke but it only made it worse. There was nothing he could do when that strange feeling prevented him  from controlling own body. Outsider told him he would survive but Corvo had a sad feeling it was nothing but a cruel joke to give him a bit of hope to stay alive a little bit longer while he was nothing but dead. 

He ran out of air, giving up on any change of being saved. Nobody could help him now so he fell slowly into darkness. The last thing he remembered was that the water was very cold and the wound hurt even more because of that.


	3. Guilt

They took him out of the water just in time. Wet, barely alive, splitting water out of his lungs. Wound, despite it was meant to be deadly, did not bleed that much as it should. It was very likely to be Outsider's magic. Show had yet to be started and it would not be convenient to let the main actor die prematurely. 

Thomas carefully observed Corvo. The one, who shaken whole Dunwall as an invisible, dreadful ghost, who gave months of sleepless nights to The Knife of Dunwall, the one that killed High Overseer Campbell and exposed Lord Regent Burrows' crimes to Dunwall, was lying on the rotting wooden sidewalk, nearly lifeless. That was not the view you could expect to see each day. The only issue seemed to be that who actually had done that to him? Corvo was supposed to be a hero and yet somebody wanted him dead. The question remained: for what purpose?

"Can you smell it? Poison. Throat cut... And yet he is still breathing." said Whaler turning his face to Thomas. 

"He's not easy to be just killed. You know that." Thomas responded. He remembered what chaos he brought to the Flooded District when they first time met him. Invisible, unreachable, spreading fear rather than death. Corvo wanted to be noticed but not seen. 

Assassin had never seen Daud so afraid and could not understand why he did not kill Lord Protector. It would solve their problems effectively. But it was Daud's decision to let him live and he was the one who was facing consequences. 

Thomas ordered to take him to Daud. It was the odd feeling taking Corvo back to his master once again, but this time the circumstances were different. Thomas knew that Daud wanted to understand all that happened and he could not do this without the one who spared his life.

Whaler took Corvo and disappeared in shadows while Thomas looked around to find any clues who and why somebody had done that to the Lord Protector. But the longer he looked the more he thought that whoever had done that, they pretty well cleared their tracks. He decided to return to Daud and let him know about this.

 

Outsider looked on an old assassin through his cold, black eyes. Every time his sight was with no emotion, nor the least sign of humanity inside the mysterious god. It had been thousand of years where he forgot how to be one of these who now he had been watching. 

"How do you think, Daud, what this day will bring to you? Good or bad news?” the subtle voice broke the silence. Old man knew that Outsider was about to start one of his sick games. The gentle smile betrayed that. “You are still shattered, wondering why Corvo did not kill you when he had a chance. He was just right behind you, you felt it when he took your pocket. Turned around and he disappeared leaving you alone to wonder why he let you live after what you've done to his beloved Empress. That is a mystery, isn’t it?" he said, slowly. Daud felt that every word was drilling inside his head. He could not sleep before because he was afraid that Corvo would kill him and now he could not sleep because Corvo spared his life! That was the irony in his life - this man was in his head all the time, even without Outsider saying that.

"Oh, tell me about it." Daud hissed in return what only made Outsider to give him a delicate, empty smile. Inhuman in all ways. 

"It has been only a foretaste of what is coming, my dear Daud. I can assure you that what is going to happen, will give you more sleepless nights but at the end you will enjoy them." Outsider looked upon Daud's face and enjoyed perplexity on his face.

"What do you mean by that? Hey, answer me!" he shouted seeing that Outsider started to disappear giving him another warm smile. He would break his neck for teasing him in that hurtful way. "Damn! Bloody-void-god-bastard!"

Daud woke up in the middle of night, tired as always for last nine months. He stood up from the bed, sweated and anxious. Why Outsider was playing with him like with a child? What he wanted from him? He never liked the games he played nor the information he gave. It was always a bit of mystery and he hated mysteries. He was an assassin! Mysteries were dangerous in his job, sometimes even deadly. 

He had just left his chambers when Thomas appeared in black cloud of shadows before him. He took a deep breath and, unhappy in all ways he could be, said:

"What do you want?" Thomas bowed to his master. Daud was not really in the best mood, dark circles under his eyes actually said that.

"Sir. We found Corvo in one of the canals.” older assassin took a deep breath. “He seemed to be... heavy assaulted." said the second and Daud raised his eyebrows, surprised. If that was what the Outsider meant, then he was going to kill him for his annoying games, even if he had to thrown every flying object in the void at the god’s face. 

On the other hand, old man was interested what his apprentice wanted to say by "heavy assaulted".

"What has happened to him?" he knew that it would come to him, sooner or later.

"Cut on throat. Looks bad but that was amateur’s work. Then they threw him to the water. When he found him, we smelled some kind of poison but nobody knows what it is. He survived though but this is a miracle. And he had shackles on his hands but we managed to take them off. I assume if poison and wound could not stop him, this was meant to take him down." Thomas reported quickly. That was either miracle or Outsider's magic. Or both, one coming from another as usually in such extremely weird circumstances. 

"Who threw him to the water?" Daud asked but his second could not give the precise answer. 

There were four of them, all wearing black masks very similar to the ones that Overseers wore. The only difference was in their darker colour and bigger cuts made for eyes. They communicated via code and what they said had not made any sense to him. The knife used to cut Corvo's throat was very specific like it was made clearly for that purpose. Blade was thick and sharp, made from a fine metal. Its ending was bent; it looked like a straightened hook so no matter how this knife was placed on the neck, it was going to cut deadly. After they threw Corvo into water, they left like they were not especially interested in results.

"Do you remember what they said?" Daud was concerned about them. Their description did not sound friendly. It was also worrying him why they chose Corvo as their victim. He was very popular in Dunwall, after he saved Lady Emily. His name was cleared, he received back his title and had to become Lord Protector of the new Empress. This seemed not to happened. Not that soon at least.

"I don’t remember the whole conversation and it made no sense to me. All I know is that at the end they said: red and blue, brothers." it sounded strangely for the older man.  

"Gather men and think what this can mean. Also search for information who these people are. Check if the way they tried to kill Corvo is linked to any gang. I am going to see him and check how he's getting on." assassin ordered and young man press his fist to his chest, bowing humbly and blinked away in dark clouds. 

Daud went to the provisional infirmary. They never especially needed it. Assassinating targets was unusual job where you came back in good shape or you did not come back eventually. They kept it only to treat novices who occasionally fell down from the top floor while trying to blink to the roofs of the other buildings. This time it had been used for special guest. 

Daud was anxious, his heart was beating fast. He ordered his men to look for the one who spared his life and now it was the time when they could finally meet. He wanted to talk, to say all he had in his mind, to let Corvo knew about all that guilt he felt since that day. Daud was not looking for forgiveness and yet it had been given to him. The question was echoing in his mind: why?

He would never forget that day when Corvo came to him. He was just behind him, in his reach. Enough to cut him through and end his life. But instead, Lord Protector took his pocket and traversed closer to the doors. That was the moment when time stopped but not due to effects of Outsider's magic. It was caused by Corvo taking off his mask to show his face marked by all these days in Coldridge Prison. The air became thick, Daud could barely took a breath. He never wondered before if that was how the Death's face would look like. But under all these scars he was still a fine man who would eventually recover, leaving past far behind him. On the other hand it was now so obvious why Empress had fallen in love with him...

"I forgive you, Daud." Corvo said, rising his lips in a gentle smile and soon after he disappeared. He would never forget that feeling of heart beating too fast like it wanted to beat out a way off his chest. He realized that the one who should take his life, spared him. What had caused this act of mercy? Did he knew about Delilah? That was not possible. He could not know unless the Outsider told him but even he kept this as a secret, being curious of what would happen if the truth was never told. Lord Protector had a pure heart, purer than he could think of. It made him feeling even worse. Daud was like a curse, he did not deserve a second chance. 

 

Corvo was lying on one of the old beds. Only his chest was gently moving up and down showing that the younger man was still alive. His neck was carefully bandaged. Daud looked at him feeling sorry for the Lord Protector. Whoever did this, really wanted him to die. Not matter how. 

"You're not the luckiest one, Corvo." Daud said to him. He came closer and sat on the chair next to the bed. Corvo's face looked exhausted and he was all sweating. That was probably his body fighting the poison or infection he could get through the wound. Either way he was through the most debilitating fight now. 

Daud felt responsible for this. Would his life be any different if the old man did not kill the Empress? Lord Protector would never end in Coldridge Prison, that was certain. Never had to come through what he came. The mark that Daud made on Corvo’s heart would stay there forever, reminding him about all the pain, loneliness and suffer he came through. All that gold was never worth it to let innocent man rot in the cold, dark cell for the sins of someone else. 

Daud knew that the Empress was no ordinary noble. She was  different and all that made her  different was because she had Corvo at her side. And he could not forgive himself that, despite everything, he decided to end her life and put the deadly machinery into life, changing the history of the whole city.


	4. Thing to be taken

It took nearly a week until Corvo opened his eyes. He did not move, feeling pain in every bit of his body and especially around his neck and head. Why was he feeling like this? And where was he? Still weakened, he did not force himself too much to look around and check where he was. It did not really matter when the pain was so intense and everything was dark to him. His vision was blurred though, preventing him from having a good look on the place around. It was a horrible feeling similar to having extremely strong hangover. That made him feel his mouth sticky. 

He noticed that something was wrapped around his neck so he gently touched bandages as they were becoming uncomfortable, tied too tightly to make him breathe freely. Why was he wearing them? He started to think of this intensively. Suddenly, a memory of four people and a pain on his neck filled his mind, following with throwing him into cold water. It was very cold, he remembered that. When everything went dark, he saw Outsider telling him he would lost something and... What was that strange noise? He turned his head carefully due to wound hurting so badly and looked in the direction of the sound. His vision started to become more clear, boosted by adrenaline. It took a while but he finally managed to see a figure next to him. He focused all his energy to notice a familiar, human shape on the chair. He moved a bit, so he could finally see him.

It was Daud who seemed to have first good sleep in years. His relaxed face was actually showing that. Corvo would never think of seeing him in such state. Knife of Dunwall... snoring at the chair in the comfortable pose with his hands crossed at belt. That was quite a view! 

On the other hand, Corvo started to wonder what Daud was doing here? Was that actually a part of his hideout? He had no memory of this place. Maybe he had not visited it last time when he was fighting against everything and everyone... 

He turned his sight on sleeping assassin. His presence reminded him how this had started. 

That day Daud took the life of the Empress, something broke in Lord Protector's heart. Hung under the ceiling, helpless, seeing beloved women cut in half and  her daughter taken away... But when the blade was coming through her body, he had seen hesitation in assassin's eyes. It was too late to stop it. He pulled the trigger and machinery started to work, gears were moving each other and it had to make a whole circle until it all came to an end when he faced Daud and forgave him everything. Some people would say it was crazy, leaving a dangerous man to live after what had been done. But it would not reverse it, returning life to the Empress and restoring the order in Dunwall. It would only cause more bloodshed, at the end pushing the city into even worse madness. 

Corvo forgave because he saw this in Daud’s eyes. That day, something broke in assassin's heart as well.

Corvo looked at older man, dreaming about something pleasant. He was smiling. It made him look so calm. Lord Protector, though he was very curious to speak about the details, and he was more than sure that Daud knew the details, he decided to let him sleep until he woke up. Corvo was not in the best state anyway. He turned on his back so he could watch assassin's face. It was odd feeling but he felt save now. More than ever in his life.

 

He had been chased by the monster through the floating pieces of houses and shops. The beast had long claws, sharpened enough to cut a tree in half, not to even mention a delicate human body. Its eyes were mad, looking at its prey in a dead fury, ready to shatter every living bit around it. Daud ran but it was coming closer and closer, growling just behind his back. He tried to blink but it did not want to work. Outsider's gift had stopped working when he was in such desperate need. It was bad luck - worst day that he could ever have.

Instead of running, he decided to jump on floating objects: small rocks, parts of furniture, books, chimney and toys. It gave him an advantage as the beast was clumsy and kept falling from everything. Unfortunately, it always found something to catch and climb on it instead of falling into the deep heart of the Void. It was slowly following its prey. 

It took a while but assassin finally managed to escape leaving the monster far away behind.

Daud was far away from the beast when he saw Outsider's face appearing just before him.

"You've won the race. Yet it costed you another sleepless night." the entity said and the world started falling apart. He tried to catch on something but instead he fell into the darkness, seeing the Void above him. Daud felt his heart was beating faster and faster when he could not reach part of sidewalk - his last chance to save him from falling. Something was actually pulling him out, keeping hands on his arm. It was pulling him stronger and stronger, until his eyes opened widely. It all happened so fast!

Daud woke up at once, looking around distressed. He was still under impression of being chased and it was very difficult to catch a breath. There was no void, no beast, no danger at all. Only Corvo's hand was pressed on his forearm while the Lord Protector was still sleeping.

"Oh-for-all-the-fuck's-sake. You scarred me." Daud hissed quietly in his direction but a moment later gave him a warm smile before he realised what he was doing.

Why was he smiling to Corvo? Younger man was, in all cases, attractive, but assassin never considered him as the one worth attention. There was something between them that never made him interesting to Daud… until now. Maybe he never had a proper look at the one who spared his life? Or maybe he was just too grateful for sparing his life to feel differently? He did not know.

As he could not find an answer for this question, he started to think why was he napping on the chair in the infirmary? He remembered that he went to check if Lord Protector was getting better and it seemed to him that he had just fallen asleep. 

He realised it was just another day when he came to his special guest, waiting until he woke up. And, as always, he caught himself at having a nap. He had to admit: Corvo’s company, even though he was not conscious for all the time, worked on him better than any sleeping pills he had ever been given. His look was nothing but relaxing.

"I should sleep more. Definately." he sighed quietly and stood up from the chair, trying to carefully release himself from Corvo’s handgrip. His movement woke up his special guest who barely opened one eye and released air from his mouth with a noiseless whistle. Then he moved from the side to his back and made a painful noise. It made him fully awaken, grimacing his face in strong pain.

"Sorry, Corvo, didn't mean to wake you up." Daud said regrettably. Lord Protector moved his head slowly into assassin's direction and smiled to him gently like he wanted to say "that's alright". 

Corvo was never known from saying much. He was rather a quiet person who enjoyed silence. Words were only used when needed and while he was so weak, he preferred to keep them to a necessary minimum. 

"Well… I’m glad you woke up. When my men found you, no one thought you would survive. You're tough, bodyguard." said Daud looking at Corvo touching his neck. It hurt like a fresh burn. Truly, wound like this should be deadly. Maybe they were too rushed to make it properly? 

"My people are looking for some clues who they are and why they have done this to you." Daud added, seeing that Corvo's face becoming more concerned. It was certain that he did not feel well enough to think about this but on the other hand, he wanted to know what happened to him and why. Lord Protector opened his mouth to say something, but only a quiet, guttural noise came out of his throat instead. Confused even more, he tried to speak again but all he managed to do was making strange, raucous noises that made no sense either to him or to Daud. He kept trying and trying, coughing out the air in desperation with the voice that did not form into any words. It did not even remind anything of what he intended to say. 

Corvo realised it is pointless. No matter how much he would be trying, there was no way that he could say anything. Breathing slowly, he tried to calm himself down despite that his whole body was shaking and he could not keep his thoughts together. Millions of questions were coming through his mind, searching for answers. Why had this happened? Why him? Had not he suffered enough through his whole life? 

For a moment he felt that he would faint...

"Corvo, you okay?" he asked but Lord Protector, despite it was painful to him, shook his head. He looked like he was about to fall apart and start crying, being even more helpless that he had ever been in his whole life. That was the meaning of the Outsider's words. Something he would lose and it was going to change his whole life… This had to be a joke or a bad dream!

"I don't understand you. Calm down and  tell me what's wrong." Daud was worried about Corvo and he could not help until he knew what happened. However Lord Protector tried to let him know, it was very hard to understand his hisses and desperate sights.

Corvo touched his neck and made few strange noises like he was suffocating or breathing too much air at once, pressing his finger to the wound. He then looked at assassin full of hope that he knew what he meant. It was all far too desperate to be clear.

"You can't... breathe?" Daud asked slowly instead, confused even more by this charades than before. Lord Protector shook his head again and hid his face in his hands. He was about to give up. How could he make this old idiot understand? There was no way to tell him when he had been… silenced. And older man was not making it any easier, looking at Lord Protector who was now checking the room, searching for something that would make him “say” where the problem was.

Sudden idea had come to his head and he jumped off his bed immediately, stealing a knife from Daud. Assassin moved back, thinking that Corvo decided to kill him but the reason was certainly unclear to him. To surprise old man, he started to engrave something on the wall, leaving a scratches that soon formed into simple, short sentence. "Cannot speak" it said. Corvo never felt that weak before. Everything started to dance around before his eyes. It was like ship swayed by the rough sea. The only problem was that his stomach was not made of wood to not be affected by the nausea. He fell on the wall, pressing his body tightly to it, before he reached the ground. This was simply too much for him.


	5. Confession

Daud could not believe what he had just heard. He sat on his chair, placing elbows on the desk, while his face was comfortably based on his hands. Eyes were staring blindly at the Whaler before him.

"Say that again." he ordered and Thomas, gently bowing towards his master, started to share his knowledge once again. 

There was illegal organisation of religious fanatics, officially called Blooders, unofficially: Red Butchers. They were specialised in ritual slaughter of these who had contact with dark powers or at least there was suspicion about that. Something very similar to witch hunters. There was no mercy - only purification via death.

The ritual they performed had three parts. First was the cleansing of mind. It includes poising the suspect with a mixture of seven weak poisons that had to cut them from the source of their magic. Daze them when they were balancing between death and life, making them defenceless.

Second step was to release all the filth from the body and they were doing that by cutting a throat, believing that evil lived in the blood of the suspect. It also was a purpose of their names. They used specially made hooked knife so the cut was perfectly deadly in most cases.

Third and last step was to cleanse the body by washing it in water. By washing they meant sinking with heavy shackles closed tight on suspects hands. If suspects, somehow, survived all these three stages, it was clear that dark powers protected them from unexpected death and Blooders burned them alive as fire, element of destruction, had enough power to stand against mysterious powers.

"There was one woman who survived, sir. They burned her, but before she turned into ashes, her body was cut in pieces and each part buried in different place in the world to make sure she will never come back." Thomas ended his report. Old assassin looked at him with the sight saying "this cannot be true, not even a bit".

"Witch hunters? This is some kind of a joke, Thomas." he stood up and directed himself into the centre of the room. He thought about this for the longer moment. "But if it is true, they will find out that Corvo lives and, sooner or later, they will come for him."

"What do you suggest, master Daud?" his second bowed gently while the old man turned himself to the Whaler.

"Find all the information about their base, leaders and anything else that you will consider useful. I will make sure Corvo is safe until we know where and how to strike. I owe him that one." he said the last sentence more to himself than to Thomas. Whaler only nodded humbly and disappeared in shadows, leaving his master to his own thoughts.

 

Corvo was sitting on the bed, staring blindly at the wall opposite him. He was not in the best condition. Though his body recovered pretty quickly, his mental health went down and turned into something similar to hysteria. He could not think of live without saying anything. How could he warn Emily if she was in danger? There would not be enough time to write this on the piece of paper and then let her read it. He could always stop the time, but it would be putting himself on exposure to everyone and especially to Overseers who would do their best to take him away from her. Dead or alive. And then it would not be possible to save her being locked away or six feet underground. 

He threw pillow at the wall in anger. Straight at his message to Daud. "Cannot speak". If it was one of the Outsider's games, this time it had just got too far. The man he loved and hated at once, burned a painful mark on his heart, making it bleed. He would shout at god’s face but he reminded himself he had been silenced. It made him feel weak, even defenceless. Though he never said much, he never considered that this ability would be gone so easily and it would make his life so difficult.

Daud entered the room, looking carefully upon Corvo. Face of the younger man seemed to be very distressed, angry and hopeless at the same time. Lord Protector suffered enough in his life and yet the pain was not coming to an end. Daud came closer, sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Corvo's shoulder. Lord Protector shivered, not being aware of Daud's presence. 

"Easy, bodyguard, it's me." he said and Corvo gave him a sad smile, returning then to watching the hateful sign on the wall. Old assassin sighed taking a deep breath while Lord Protector got lost in his dark thoughts. 

His face was emanating with sorrow, eyes lost their alive colour, hidden between his longer hairs, falling now in great disorder at his forehead. He could not accept what had been done to him. That was his whole life ripped of his chest, smashed brutally on the floor and trampled by the unfair reality. He could not fix it; it was not possible.

He closed his hands into fists, stretching every muscle in his arm, feeling that sorrow was replaced by anger once again. Despite all the weakness, Corvo was ready to stand up and hit the wall to make that sign disappear, even if it meant to cover it in own blood. It would give him a temporary relief, pretending that irreversible had been undone. But, when he thought about it a bit longer, he knew that it was a lie, a beautiful coat for the truth that was as pretty as his ugly wound on the neck. It made him upset, mad at everything around, at his fate and life and even at Daud. He made a wroth growl but he calmed down when assassin touched his hand. It was so... unexpected and soft despite the touch of the leather glove. It was like through the physical contact all the anger had just disappeared, leaving his soul naked, embarrassed by own dark thoughts. His anger was nothing but pointless.

"I know that it's difficult now but don't think about this; it won't change the past. It will only hurt more." he said softly to Corvo, glad he was listening. "I will make them pay, I assure you..."

Assassin added but he suddenly closed his mouth when he felt Corvo's sight on him, so desperate for his words. It was like giving hope to the dying man that he could live one day longer. They were only words, filling the emptiness between them and Lord Protector needed them, looking imploringly with that big sad eyes. This was not something expected to be seen at any time. After a while it was gone, that shine in Corvo’s eyes disappeared, leaving a sad man behind. It was all pointless...

“Corvo, I… When you left me alive that day, I was hoping that I’d never meet you again, but part of my heart said I should find you... To make me understand.” Daud stood up from the bed while Corvo had been staring at him. “You’re a good man and I can’t see you suffer like this. I’d give a lot to reverse the past, but there is no option for that, no matter how much I pray for that.”

Old man looked at the sign that Lord Protector made. Two words driving his special guest crazy. Two words that were hiding painful truth. But behind this, it all brought him to Daud, so he could understand. He knew it was the reason. There was very little in the whole world that happened without reason. This was the right time to confess what heart whispered at the silent nights, when he was too tired to sleep but yet enough awaken to think. 

"Corvo, well... I thought I would never have a chance to say it but... That day when I took the Empress life, something broke in me. I could not forgive myself. Outsider visited me that day to say that there will be consequences. I knew he meant you coming to me. To be honest: I was scared. I thought you will come to end my life and I was just scared. But I knew I would not fight you. Death was...  is all I deserve." Daud said slowly, listening to every word that was coming out of his mouth. Making confession about that day was not easy, especially if he did not know how to explain himself. Well - he did not want to explain why he had done that; Daud only wanted to say what was in his heart for so long time. Corvo paid attention to his words, looking at the back of the older man. “I… Uh. It was a shock for me when you left me alive. When you said you forgave me. I could not understand and I still do not understand, Corvo. Why did you spare me? Despite all I am! A monster, Corvo, a monster!”

Daud turn his face to him hoping that Lord Protector would give him an answer or at least the smallest clue of what he thought that day. All he wanted was to understand why Corvo had done this. It would not reverse the past but it would make things clear to him.

Corvo stood up from his bed and came closer to assassin. He put his hand on Daud arm and looked into his dark eyes. No word could go through his throat, only a silent breaths coming through his lips. Corvo wanted to tell him he saw this in his eyes that the old man was breaking. He saw it when old man locked him away. And even now he was seeing that behind the hazel eyes. Daud could kill him that day when Lord Protector had been betrayed. No monster would ever show a bit of mercy and Corvo knew that this assassin was nothing but a human who made a mistake and regretted it. It was his first step to the redemption. 

Lord Protector decided to give him a sign and first pointed at himself first, then at his eyes and at the end at Daud’s eyes. 

“You? Eyes…” Corvo shook his head and pointed at his eyes again and turned his fingers into Daud’s direction. “You mean see? In my eyes?” 

Assassin slowly dictated the words when Lord Protector was nodding his head to approve correct meaning. Then he pressed his finger at Daud’s chest and came to the window, removing a small piece of the very old, wooden frame and broke it in his hands. 

“Break? You mean that I am breaking? You saw it in my eyes that I am breaking?” Corvo nodded his head happily that old man that quickly found the right meaning. He even thought for a while that it would not be that difficult to communicate but this thought quickly ran away from his mind.

Daud was looking at him in silence. It was clear that he was shaken by what Corvo said, actually: showed him. The purpose was so clear to him now and old man still could not understand it. Was killing the Empress that intense feeling to him so her beloved guardian could actually see it? Could that be something what stopped Corvo from killing him? He had to admit that Lord Protector’s heart was even more pure they he had thought. Maybe Outsider’s words about consequences actually meant to live up to the moment when you heard the truth?

“Because of me you ended up in Coldridge Prison...” old man added as a sort of protest. Daud could not understand him at all. Months of prison, tortures and he behaved like it was nothing to worry about. Lord Protector took his knife again and engraved something on the wall. “Forgive yourself” it said.

Another two words that made him think about all his actions for a while. Daud was no good man, he was an assassin. A person who in stealth killed people, regardless for the good or bad purpose. It was not something that should be forgiven at any chance. His actions started the chaos, made people suffer even more. If he chose differently, it would be all different, better or worse, but al least it would not be his fault. And Corvo wanted him to forgive himself like it was something so easy to do. He could not forgive, not matter how. Especially when it pulled Lord Protector into the deadly machine, melting him slowly. But it all showed him that he was right about one thing. Corvo was his light reflection in the mirror and he could easily see that the more younger man wanted him to forgive, the more he could not do this. He was sure he now understood.

“Corvo… Thank you. This means a lot to me.” Daud gave him a warm smile. Assassin would never forgave himself for killing the Empress or being a reason of Corvo’s imprisonment but living with these sins had certainly become easier. He promised himself that he would find a way to recompense everything that Corvo had lost because of the last job that Daud had taken in his life.

“Well… I came actually to speak with you about these people who did this to you.” he added after a long moment. Corvo faced became more upset and focused at the same time. “Sit down, I’ll tell ya everything I know.”


	6. The escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this has taken so much time but I was sick and had real problems with finishing this chapter

Corvo was not happy about what he heard. So he was silenced by illegal organisation hunting these who had contacts with dark powers? How they could know who really had contact? Were they only guessing? And why they were doing this if they had Overseers already who had kept themselves busy in tracing and locking away all who broke the righteous rules? Well - the only thing that Corvo would think of was that they were far more effective. They did not interrogate, they were assuming crime and punish even if it meant killing innocent person. Fear was the power that kept people from doing or experiencing things that were not allowed by lords, religions and society. Lord Regent would say a lot about this when he released the plague on Dunwall…

Anyway, it did not make any sense to Corvo.

After he was given a piece of paper and a pen, communication was a lot more easier. He wrote all his concerns on the paper and handed it to Daud who read it carefully. Older man had to admit that Lord Protector had the prettiest writing style he had ever seen. Typically noble.

“Well, my people are still looking for information of them. Everything I’ve got is very generic.” Daud said, watching as Corvo is taking back the papers and writing something fast. Assassin could see irritation on the face of the younger man as saying that would be simply easier and quicker than actually scribbling on the empty pages. Daud read a message from him. It was a question about Emily - now Empress Emily.

“She’s fine. I’ve got three men watching her now. I knew you’d be worried about her so I sent my people to take care of her. She misses you, Corvo, but no - you shouldn’t go now. If you get in danger, she will get too.” Lord Protector nodded his head to agree with assassin. He gave Daud a very gentle smile like he tried to hide his sorrow behind a mask of fake, warm beam. This one was more nicer than the skull-styled one and, Daud had to admit, he could not stop himself from peeking at Corvo’s handsome face. Even marked by time spent in Coldridge Prison, it still had its charm. First were these dark, lovely eyes, making old assassin falling deep into unhealthy fascination. Then the straight nose going down to the lips that was so intense red like Corvo was biting them for a long time and Daud would only guess why. Through the typically noble, elegant chin he saw a neck with perfectly tied bandages around it. All hidden between long dark hair, making ex-guardian looked so mysterious and innocent. Pure-heart bodyguard. Daud started to realize he was getting hot by looking at him. Why did Corvo affect him in this way? He never felt that before. Maybe he had no chance before to have a good look at Lord Protect? Gods - this made him feel younger for twenty years at least!

Lord Protector handed paper to assassin who, after a long while, took them from him and started to read. It was hard to read the message as he had other thoughts in his head that kept him busy. These red lips were teasing, moving gently with the air flow, like they were waiting for something. Daud knew what they were waiting for and he heard that dark whisper in his mind that he should do it. It would not be a sin if you kissed an angel and Corvo was nothing but an angel. 

It was all bad, older man knew it. He knew it he was falling deep into the dangerous feeling but his heart could not resist. He could not resist. The way that Corvo looked at him, smiled, moved his eyes to give him this sweet and sad look… It was so electrifying, dragging him closer and closer and he could not stop himself, he had to obey and go. In his desires, he was standing next to him, close, so he could feel him. Warm body next to the other, seeking a way to communicate their needs without words. Hands chasing his dreams on Lord Protector’s back, pushing him hard to his chest. The smell of him was so real, the touch was beyond illusion, making him think it was all happening outside his mind. The pleasant warmth came across his body, making him feel… different. It was not just a lust. There was something more. Daud could certainly feel it. It was hiding deep in his heart, rambling as noisy as the clock on the tower when the hand of a clock pointed twelve. There was something more but he was not sure if that was right. He rather wanted to think it was a delusion, mirage created by his lonely heart who found the one for whom it wanted to beat...

Corvo was sitting next to him, impatiently waiting for Daud to read the message but older man was lost in his own thoughts. He took the papers but nothing was clear to him. Words were dancing on the page, letters fell one into another making a nonsensical patterns all over the pages. He knew they were laughing at him when he tried to chase them and put right on their places so he could finally read what his special guest wanted to  say .

“I don’t know if it would be the best idea to leave her a message that you’re okay. They can do something to her thinking she knows where you are.” Daud was right. This could be too dangerous for young Empress Emily. And knowing that she had received proper guard, Corvo felt a bit more relaxed.

"We can focus on finding Blooders." old man added after a while. Lord Protector nodded energetically. He might not get his voice back but at least he could make sure they would not continue their horrific ritual. He would have his revenge... somehow.

 

Corvo could not understand why Outsider remained quiet, looking at him like he was expecting something to happen. Lord Protector would not take one of the floating books and throw at god's face. Though it was interesting thought, he could not do it. No matter how upset he was at Outsider's sick games, he still felt great respect to the ancient entity. And he did not want to be first to check what could happen if he actually enraged the god.

"You can talk here, Corvo. Your physical restrictions are left with your sleeping body. Here, in the Void, your heart makes a noise I can hear. Speak then, Corvo. Let your heart make a loud cry echoing in the emptiness." black-eyed mystery spoke calmly. It was that gentle kind of voice which made Lord Protector relax a bit. 

"Tell me why..." Corvo could heard himself. That was so unnatural feeling. He did not sound as he used to. It was more like a memory of the way he was speaking. A sad echo of the emptiness that he felt since it all started.

"Why what, my dear Corvo?" Outsider asked, staring at young man face. There was consternation and anger mixed with fading emotion of sorrow.

"Why did this happen to me?" he asked and his tone was demanding. Corvo demanded to know the purpose of his life being turned around.

"Corvo." the unnatural voice made him regretting asking this question. "I only see what comes, I can only guess of the purpose. It is in your people's hearts to know why they did this to you. Go and ask them, I will gladly hear their reason too."

Corvo's face became upset. He was tired of game of hide and seek. 

"Then tell me where to look for them." he hissed in god's direction, receiving only a warm, but still empty smile.

"Look for them over the giant bridge that grows under the blue sky turning into red. Today." Outsider's presence started to fade into shadows. Corvo felt his heart started to bit faster and he knew what he should do.

Lord Protector opened his eyes. He was alone in the infirmary which now had become his private room. The day was just about to start with the sky lightened by sunrise. He had to go to "the giant bridge" - the Kaldwin's Bridge. It was a place where his tormentors would meet up. Having in mind Daud's words that if they knew about him, being alive, they would start looking for him, he decided to borrow one of the Whalers suits that was left there. It was a bit bloodied but fit him pretty well. 

He was just about to leave when he realized he was not alone after a short and rough gasp cut through the silence. It was obvious that Daud would order one of his men to take care of him. Assassin was nearly obsessive about security, either of his people or Corvo's. 

Lord Protector turned around trying to find any sign of his personal stalker but this one was hidden very well. He walked carefully, making slow moves. He waited for the assassin to make a mistake and he knew it would happen, sooner or later. Corvo traversed across the infirmary trying to lure him out of shadows. He needed time to travel to Kaldwin's Bridge so he hoped he would not have to spend whole day on running across the room like a madman. 

Finally he managed to see shadows moving from one corner into another. That was his chance to catch him. He jumped towards the assassin, catching his jacket to push him at the wall. Lord Protector focused his all energy and smashed the face of the stalker with his fist. The hit was enough to not break the young man's nose but still enough to let him fall on the ground unconscious. Corvo was surprised that despite he felt unwell, he managed to defeat one of the Whalers so easily. Or was this one that poorly trained? Still, it left one dazed body on the ground. Daud would not be happy to see one of his men lying on the ground with no purpose. Well, Corvo was the purpose but Daud would not know that. Lord Protector left a short message to say how sorry he was for treating this poor man like enemy, but he had no choice. If he could, he would solve this without anyone getting hurt but time was running short. He had to leave now or never.

 

He did not remember when he last time travelled by jumping between rooftops. It was like a sudden memory when he wore that mask, turning his face into deadly shadow, a Death itself. That was an irony - he never brought any death on anybody, he only turned their crimes against these who deserved worst fate. Yet, if he could, he would save them as well. Life was nothing but a trial to see if you could cleanse your heart of the darkened past and he believed that even the worst creature could change to follow the path free of violence. It was like a fire burning in your heart. To keep it under control you had to make sure your actions are crystal clear as water, ready to extinguish conflagration of own soul. Otherwise you would end up somewhere in the void with a bucket of oil to cool the flames. 

He did not remember when he arrived at Kaldwin's Bridge. It appeared to be a short moment but he was lost in his own thoughts and he realized he was not careful as he initially planned to be. 

The sky was turning red and sun was slowly falling behind the horizon's line. His heart was beating fast like in some kind of unhealthy excitement. All of this happened so quick. He realized he was acting under emotions and had no real plan what to do with the people who did  this to him. On the other hand a dark whisper in his heart said to kill them, to have a bloody revenge but he knew it was wrong. That would not be like him. He wanted to learn where they were and who stood behind his. 

It took couple of hours before he found them. Blooders stood near the entrance of the canals, looking into water which was slowly turning red. Corvo did not have to guess why did they meet there. Instead, he found his way to appear at their backs. He used Outsider's gift to stop the time so he could have a good look at them. They looked pretty similar like Overseers, though their masks were different. Also, their jackets had hoods and they all wore short, hooked knifes. One of them had his knife in the hand, marked with the fresh blood. His clothes were longer, looking like a mystic’s robes. Corvo wondered if he was some kind of priest for them? His hands were turn to the sky like he was praying but as the time was stopped, it looked like he tried to catch the whole blue eternity into a tight grip. Majestic you would say, if not that they were there for the killing.

The priest had a book with the leather cover tied to his belt on a small chain. Corvo decided to steal it. There was a small chance that between pages he would find something useful about them. And it was better than chasing them when Lord Protector was still feeling weak. After what he was told, he preferred not to be captured by them now. 

In the last moment, Corvo caught the book and traversed back to the rooftops, hiding behind a chimney to be not noticed. It was so close for time to starting flowing again and for him to get into real trouble.

“Rejoice, brothers, as our fight with the dark powers is fruitful. This one, whose name should be forgotten, is now gone. It is a great day for us as we proved that good prevail over the evil!” the elder man continued his prayer. Corvo felt sick about this. How they could call it “good” when they spread it with a lot of evil? No matter how strong their faith was, it was not explaining killing others. They were nothing but lunatics, lost in their vision of the perfect world raised on the bodies. But they did not look at the cost, their purpose was all they cared about and that was why they had to be stopped.

Corvo realised that instead of running, he started to think about morality of Blooders’ actions. There was no time for this though. He felt that with every second he grew weaker and he could become exposed to them. It was annoying to him that his body was not still recovered. What did they use to poison him that it was keeping him for weeks? He wondered if it was not plague itself eating him alive from the inside but he hoped that they were not  that fanatic to use it. It had to be a strange mixture of poisons. It had to be that.

Feeling that his body was not in the best shape, he decided to come back to Daud’s hideout and share his knowledge with him...


	7. Emphasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to adding this so late. I have been away for a while. For a long while to be honest. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Daud looked at the Whaler who would dig a hole and hid inside, if he could move. Older assassin was not angry, he was near to become mad. They had never seen him so upset. It was clear that Daud lived in guilt of everything what happened to Corvo and he could not forgive himself. And now, with disappearance of the Lord Protector, his blame would become even worse.  
When they found one of them in the infirmary, it was clear that Lord Protector disappeared. Whaler had been questioned by Daud but the feeling that something happened to Corvo could not leave him. He had been worrying but he could not understand the reason why. He was not a man who care or at least did it so openly but this time his whole body tensioned when he thought that Blooders found his “special guest” to end the dark ritual. He was about to throw something out of the window when he thought of being burned alive. Only dying from hunger would be worst.  
Silence was as sharp as a knife, ready to cut deep. Nobody even dared to make a smaller noise - Daud was listening carefully, like a wild cat hearing its victim nearby.  
“You had one job to keep this man safe. And you tell me that he stole a sword, banged your stupid mug and disappeared? Who the hell you are? A fucking novice?” he growled and assassins stepped back. Old man, known from his patience, was pissed off. This was the first time and they had no idea what to do - either to run or stay and trying to resolve this.  
Daud was walking across the infirmary, turning his sight at the gathered people. Despite their masks, he knew they were afraid. They had to deal with the unknown and, despite he trained them as best as he could, he never taught them to fight with emotions. No particularly with that man’s emotions.  
“What I have to do with you? Tell me. I asked you to take care of that bodyguard and you failed. You know that failure is not acceptable.” Daud turned himself into Whaler’s direction who gasped desperately, too scarred to allow words going through his throat. It was like somebody was pressing his boot to his neck, forcing him to make unintelligible noises near going mad. Old assassin still remembered how to frighten people to the near death.  
“Thomas. Take this one to the novices. He surely forgot how to be an assassin. Then gather all the best men you can find and search whole city for Corvo. Don’t dare to come back if you don’t find him. I will join you soon.” Daud said looking at the engraved signs on the wall. Other assassins gently bowed and disappeared until their master kept himself occupied. Even Thomas appeared to be agitated as he gathered scarred Whaler and quickly escorted him out of the old man sight. Daud could only heard the young man sobbing when they left the infirmary. This one was weak though he had capabilities. But skills were never enough if you did not have the nerves. There were worse things than angry old man, barking around like a mad dog. Well, he did not even shout - it was nothing but keeping them unsure about what could happen. He was more than sure that the Whaler was awaiting a dead blow, yet he was only degraded. An act of mercy instead of death. Daud learnt that from Corvo…

Lord Protector hid in one of the abandoned building when he realized that he would not be able to come back home on his own. He was still groggy from the illness that came with the wound and jumping was extremely difficult when you could not feel your own legs. He decided to rest a while and, using the time he earned through this, he started to read the old diary.  
Corvo was expecting to find at least answers for some of his questions but instead he found another issue that made him feel even more sick. Nearly all the pages were empty. He moved the pages looking for some words, numbers or simply anything that would make him feel it was worth it. Finally, he found one page written from one edge to another. It was some sort of enigma but his sore head could not resolve it now. It was made with the lines of the names of colours written all in the row. Blue, red, yellow, white. There were spaces left between words so it could create an image of some sort of floor plan. Picture was not clear to him no matter how he looked at it, it did not reveal location of the Blooders to Corvo. He had no idea how to use this “map”.  
Lord Protector hid the diary in one of the pockets in the Whaler’s jacket. He had to go despite his body wanted to stay and rest. He slowly stood up from the floor when there was a strange noise outside that made his muscles stretched. He moved to the remaining of the window, hiding by the broken frame and peeked out to see who was standing outside. It was nothing but a young crow, looking at him with interest in its dark eyes. For a while, it reminded him of the Outsider, always curious, staring with blind interest at things and situations he could experience on his own. With his god's power, he could do whatever he wanted and yet he decided to observe...  
Small creature jumped across moving roof tiles, making another, mind-tearing noise before bird decided to leave, flying in direction of the sunfall.  
Corvo knew he had to move. Sickness was eating him alive with chills and very strong headache. He climbed out to the roof and traversed between buildings heading to the Flooded District.

Assassin’s face seemed to be relieved seeing Corvo all in good shape when he found him wandering on the rooftops. He had spent hours on looking for him, hoping that nothing really happened to his special guest. Daud could not fully understand why he was so worried about Corvo. Had he blamed himself enough to worry for every aspect of that bodyguard's life? Or was that... something different?  
“I thought that maniac gang took you!” he said happily to Corvo receiving a polite smile in return, grateful for the attention but it was... fully unexpected. “You’re all okay?”  
Corvo noded in response, wishing he could say a word. It would all be different. He felt nothing but sick and wanted to go back to infirmary. There was at least a bed and it was not that dirty as most of the streets in the city. Also, there was a lot he had to "tell" Daud about his findings, ready to spent hours on writing down his thoughts on the piece of paper. If he only could communicate with him more easily... He would shout all that was in his heart. All he saw and wanted to share. It made him shake with anger. Corvo hated to feel hopeless.  
"Hey, everything alright?" Daud asked, placing hand on Lord Protector's arm, looking carefully into tired face of the younger man. These dark sad eyes were looking at him with thousand words hidden behind, words that were never meant to be told, sticking between his heart and noiseless throat.  
Corvo nodded his head to say that he was fine even if it was a lie. In fact he felt exhausted and sick, his legs became weaker and it was clear to him that he could not stand like that any longer. Loud, tired sigh came out of his mouth - temperature was burning his body to the ashes.  
"You don't look good." Daud said, taking off the leather glove to place a cold hand on the younger man's forehead. "For all god's sake, I could fry an egg on your brow!"  
Corvo released air from his mouth feeling a temporary relief. There was nothing worse but to be sick when you could not complain about this, he thought. He fell at assassin's chest, breathing loudly. It was not intended to end like this but he could not help. Daud was the only nice person he could rely on now. Corvo gave him an apologising look when assassin held him tightly.  
The only thing that Daud prayed that moment was to make sure Corvo would not hear his heart beating fast, faster than ever. It was pounding like it wanted to break all his ribs and escape from the pressure of the other man's body. If he only knew why Corvo was affecting him that way, it would be far more easier to react. But instead, he stood like moron, waiting for the answering falling to him from the heavens like a late autumn rain. But it was not going to rain or at least to help him understand. He had to act as he prolonged that enough already. Carefully, Daud dragged Corvo closer to him, placing his arms over his neck. Then he gently place his hand over Lord Protector's legs and carried him.  
"I know that's not the most pleasant position..." Daud started, feeling that his cheeks were getting red. He was grateful that Corvo was only half conscious and not actually able to protest or comment that in any way. "But I hope you don't mind if I take ya home?"  
Corvo nodded gently closing his eyes. He would not mind even if assassin would actually pull him on the ground, as long as he would be pulling him on the way to home. Before he fell asleep, he heard a rumbling. Noisy. He wondered if it was a bell that ringed somewhere but his ears could not hear anymore. He had fallen asleep.

It took hours to take Corvo to infirmary. First, he was heavy. Not that his weight was too great for Daud. Lord Protector was simply unconscious and it made him doubled his weight. Second, Daud could not stop his feelings, his heart beating too intense for the older man to cope. He had to stop every ten minutes to catch his breath. He did not realize how quick it made him tired.  
When they finally reached infirmary, Daud carefully put Corvo on his bed. It was odd feeling thinking that Lord Protector belonged to him like he was one of his men. He was much above being an assassin - too pure for that kind of job.  
Daud looked upon sleeping face of his special guest. He prefered that title for him. Corvo was breathing noiselessly through the slightly open mouth, catching every breath with a small difficulty. His lower lip was moving gently along with the air flow, making Daud think that it was quite... attractive. He could not stop himself and he did not know why. It was stronger than him, burning his inside with the flame that forced him to touch it. He placed his thumb on Corvo’s lower lip, gingerly as he did not want him to wake up. His heart would explode if that happened.  
Lord Protector's lips were soft and delicate. That touch was electrifying with the every hot blow on his finger. It was so intense that it made him feel even more guilty but it was not enough to stop him. It was a very strong sensation warming his body, making his heart beat loud, but not in a painful way. Instead, there was something new what made him concentrated on this specific man. He was surrounded by other young Whalers, attractive in most ways, but he never thought of them in a way as he was thinking about Corvo. It never pushed him to have physical contact like with his special guest. And, Daud was sure about it, it would not made him feel that good.  
Suddenly, Corvo took a deeper breath, making a small noise. It made Daud freeze for the moment, before he realized that Lord Protector was not awaken yet. He never thought that his heart could squeeze so tight.  
“One day you’ll kill me and you won’t be even aware of that.” he muttered quietly with a gentle but nervous smile. After covering Corvo with two warm blankets to make sure his fever would eventually go off, Daud decided to leave the infirmary. His mind was busy with thinking about all these feelings inside his heart.  
Thomas appeared in the room after his master left. He looked upon sleeping Corvo and sighed heavily. It was a sigh of disappointment, maybe even disapproval. There was something burning inside the second, making him coming closer the bed and look at the unconscious man. What Daud did see in him? There was nothing special about the ex-bodyguard who was rotting in the half collapsed building like the dead bodies on the street. This all attention that was given to Corvo, all these efforts, all that his master felt to him since he spared his life. Thomas was nothing but jealous. He was by Daud’s side all this time, helping him achieving his goals, making him proud. It was the happiest day in his life when Billie was eliminated and he had been chosen as his second. Being so close with the older assassin, looking at the way he walked, hearing his words coming out of the mouth… He was all Daud’s and yet Daud wanted Corvo.  
“You just appear and cause chaos, Attano. If not for you, it all would be different.” he hissed in his direction; his words were full of hate. Thomas would kill him but he was loyal and doing so would be against his master. He knew he had to find a way to get rid of him as he did with Billie.


	8. On the trail

That night Daud could not sleep, but not because of the dreams about being chased. He could not sleep because each time he closed his eyes, he saw Corvo, looking at him with that gentle, dignified sight. His smile was making his heart beat fast. With taking his hands, he put him closer around his body. Daud could not resist when they started to dance in the big hall full of nobles. He could see all these people eyes at them. A Whaler and a Masked Felon. It was like fire and water, holding close to each other but aware of the barrier that prevent them to fall one into another. But they were not worried about this. Instead, they enjoyed the night dancing to the rhythm of the sublime music. It made them move between the gathered, spinning across the room. Music became quieter so they stopped, taking off their masks to look at their faces. Daud was nothing but an adult, healthy man, smiling gently at Corvo. Lord Protector was different. His smile was more expressive, eyes were shining with happiness. He looked younger for at least ten years. It was like all his pain had been washed from his face making him free from the past.

Corvo stepped closer, placing hands on Daud’s face. Old man could only do the same, when their lips met in a passionate kiss, making them burn from the inside, begging for more. The longer it lasted, the more they were insatiable, clinging to each other, hungry of every touch, of the taste of their tongues united as one in the exciting dance. 

They were getting hotter and hotter, but they could not find a release in kissing. Corvo made a nervous sigh and it made Daud feel uncomfortable. There were eyes, staring at them with anger, hate, sometimes jealousy. Even Lord Protector looked at him upset, becoming the living presence of unsatisfied curiosity. _His_ bodyguard was not there any longer. He disappeared as it was only an illusion. All went dark and the great hall started to fall apart with Daud along with it. He wanted to scream but word stuck in his throat. Scarred, he seeked the way to escape but there was no salvation from falling unless you were a bird and could climb into skies on your own wings. Before he had been consumed by darkness, he woke up, sweating and tired, breathing heavily. 

It was only a dream…

“Sir, are you alright?” Thomas asked, placing a mug of the warm tea before his master. This time his second was not wearing his mask, showing his white, porcelain cheeks and calm, sapphire eyes. He brushed his blonde hair with his fingers, gently and slowly like he did this intentionally to gather his interest. Daud was surprised, he had only seen his apprentice without Whaler’s mask once, when he found him on the noble’s party he assault.

“I’m fine, thank you. Just had… another bad dream.” he smiled nervously. Daud realized he was in his chamber, sitting on his desk. He had been checking some papers before he fell asleep, tired as always. “Where is your mask, Thomas?”

“It got dusty so I gave it a proper cleaning. It has to dry now, sir.” he responded with the same, polite manner. Thomas was a nobleman but yet he gave up his life to follow older assassin. The only thing that made him different was his appearance - he was not as ugly as them. 

“Fine with me.” Daud responded quickly. He started to drink the tea. It was strong and bitter - exactly as he liked it. “How is Corvo?”

“He’s sick. But he’ll be fine. He always is.” Thomas responded slowly, trying to sound naturally. Deep in his heart he would love to never hear this name again; particularly not from his master’s mouth. 

“Well, I think you’re right. He’s a tough guy.” Daud laughed, looking at the papers before him. It was a written report about Blooders made by Thomas. Old man had to admit but his second had really nice writing style. 

“Yes-he-is.” Thomas drawled, bowing gently. His blue eyes were carefully looking at his master, following his every movement. Daud started to read again about the illegal organisation but nothing seemed to make any sense to him. All the information he had was too generic. 

"There must be something more about them. I think we need to visit Sokolov's library." older assassin hissed disappointed, placing the papers on the top of already big pile. He looked upon his second, who, smiling politely, came closer.

"I am ready when you're, master Daud." Thomas said quickly, enjoying the idea of them working together. 

"Prepare yourself. Since Corvo broke to Sokolov's house, Sokolov turned that place into playground reserved for the best. Take some sleep. I need you at full consciousness." older man said hurryingly, standing from his desk. Thomas noded humbly and disappeared in shadows, heading to his quarters. He had to make sure he was ready.

Daud decided to take a short nap, wondering if he would be able to fall asleep for a moment.

  


Daud and Thomas were long gone when the clock pointed twelve. Under the cover of night, they were undetectable. It was an advantage, especially if their intentions were to "borrow" some books from genius' house. Thomas briefed him that security measures went up after Corvo kidnapped Sokolov with nobody noticing that. There was more Wall of Lights and alarms; number of guards had been greatly increased too. Old man ended up with paranoia, after Dunwall shadow broke through every gate leaving fear after himself. Daud started to wonder how life would be different if Lord Protector became a Whaler rather than bodyguard of the Empress? How many people he could reach being like a ghost, walking into places that were not meant to be visited. How far he could go as a paid murderer? No - he could not imagine this man as assassin. Killing did not suit his special guest, that would be against him. Corvo was different than many people, choosing harder way to get what he want by walking in the shadows rather than cutting his way through his enemies. What was done by him in order to save Emily could be called an art.

 

They arrived at Sokolov's house and started from looking for the easiest way to get inside. Window on the second floor remained opened, probably against the will of the house owner. 

"We're taking risk to essential minimum. Don't risk confronting guards and kill if there is a chance of being detected." Daud said to Thomas and his second bowed humbly, as usually, and disappeared in shadows, going to carve his own way to the library.

Older assassin waited for the perfect moment when soldiers stood back to him. He blinked inside and quickly, but still making no noise, moved to the safer location, leaving guards unaware of him as an intruder. _An advantage comes with silence_ , he thought.

Before they left, Daud studied all the maps with room locations, making sure he would not get himself lost in abnormal labyrinth of traps and surprises. Property was huge, filled with Sokolov's workshops, arts and gadgets. Not even mentioning enormously big library with detailed notes about whole universe. Daud was ready to give his finger cut that there would be a book or two about Whalers. 

Walking through long corridors and avoiding guards was a child's play to older assassin. Something he would manage to do without the Outsider's gift. The only problem appeared to be a Wall of Light, which, according to maps, should not be there. He had to find another way to pass through or at least a bottle of the Whale Oil so the trap would be neutralized. It was easy with the Void Gaze to follow the cables and, after dealing a guard who was assigned to protect the mechanism, he disabled the trap and returned to the corridor, leading to the library. He thought for the moment if it was not too easy despite all of these upgrades in security. Maybe he became so good with time?

Daud entered the room quickly and surprised looked over all these shelves with books. There were thousands of them! Looking for the one specific would take months if not years. He sighed heavily when Thomas appeared at his left side.

"Master Daud." he said, bowing as always.

"You're usually quicker than me, Thomas." assassin smiled gently, but that was more of the disappointment grimace than actually a smile.

"I had to choose different way. I'd be caught otherwise." his second replied, bowing again to apologise.

"Nevermind. Good you're here. We need to find something about Blooders." Daud looked around the room. Even with the help of his apprentice, he doubted it would be possible. Sokolov was a genius and a mad man at once, archiving every little information that came into his possession. On the other hand it was amazing to see that his obsession created something else than dangerous weapons.

"I suggest we start with B." Thomas hissed and went deeper into room, looking for some labels on the shelves. When he found one, he waved to Daud who came closer. Then they both went into a corridor leading between two large shelves with all the creatures that hid under a letter "B". There were hundreds of books with mythological beast that existence was nothing but an imaginary of bored and frightened people. Some of the books referred to building forms that were using now and before, embellished with beautiful Sokolov's pictures as examples. Most of them were ancient, but some were actually pretty modern and impressive. Other explained how to make majestic bouquets for each kind of event, another gave advice on budget management and they even found one about baking but nothing about Blooders. 

“Don’t you think is some kind of a joke? I bet we could find a book about sexual habits of the ants, but nothing about that blooded monsters.” Daud growled, unhappy that they could find the book they came for. 

“Maybe he didn’t hear about them?” assassin hoped that Thomas was joking. Sokolov - man who was determined enough to write down every little knowledge he possessed even if it only mentioned making perfectly good cake, would not actually hear about the maniac gang slaughtering people on streets that recently became so popular. Especially if they hunted these who were in interest in genius obsession - Outsider.

“It must be here. I will find it even if I have to make Sokolov look for it for me.” Daud was more then sure he would find this book, no matter of costs. He was determined enough to stop Blooders but it was difficult looking for them in blind. After what they had done to Corvo, he would actually leave this place in ruin if that helped.

“He is a mad man, sir, he would not…” Thomas tried to convince older assassin to give up searching but Daud gave him one cold look and it silenced him. His second returned to checking shelves. It took at least half an hour and they were pissed off seeing baking books and ranking of most popular burglars. From all the knowledge this genius gathered, “B” appeared to be the most annoying.

“Leave it. We’re going to Sokolov.” it was a quick and easy order that made younger man just stand and stare blindly at his master, until he understood what he was told.

“Sir, are you sure? There is at least dozen of soldiers protecting Sokolov…” Thomas seemed to be looking for excuse but Daud came closer, placing his hand at the second’s shoulder.

“You can always go back home if you’re afraid. I’m not stopping you.” older man said slowly and his apprentice only nodded obediently. 

“I will follow, master.” Thomas responded quickly what made Daud smile. 

“I like your attitude, sometimes.” he said while walking to the door. His second followed him in silence. 

There was a long corridor to the place where Sokolov was sleeping. There were only two Walls of Light and dozen, if not more, guards. It was going to be the most difficult run in their life and, what was more important, they had to do it in perfect silence, making sure they would make it alive. Daud had checked every possible way inside and it seemed to be well protected. Energy source for the traps was placed between them so they would have to get in first to have them switched off. And this was not going to happen. Thomas instead looked for the way outside of the building, but if getting out would be easy, getting back would not have to be. Windows were replaced by metal pieces, placed one above the other, looking like solid blinds that prevented anything bigger than rat to get inside. With the elevator disabled, the only way seemed to be through the door.

"We need to switch of the walls" Daud said quietly to Thomas, then he added. "We need some sort of distraction."

His second, in response, showed him gas grenade. Quiet, elegant as for assassin and effective. 

"We will have only a moment but when I use this, master, you will squeeze through the space between the wall and ceiling. I will cause the proper distraction but you need to catch Sokolov before he starts to run." Thomas was ready to fight dozen men for him. That was a loyalty!

"We can do this your way, but, please, don't get yourself killed." Daud pressed his hand on his apprentice arm when he nodded in response.

There was no sign to start, there was just action. When his second threw the grenade, he had only a moment to blink above the electric wall and disable both traps. If not the experience, he wondered if he would get this done. Thomas was already busy with guards surrounding him but pretty well resisted their attacks, lurking them away from Daud who now was forcing the door to open. It took a moment but with his expertise he remained invisible to the guards who moved to the stairs now, chasing young assassin. 

Sokolov made a loud, scarred noise and tried to cover himself with a quilt.

"You think I'm an idiot? Get out!" Daud shouted, starting to believe why this genius was also called mad.

"N-n-no, s-s-s-sir!" he stuttered in response, peeking at Daud behind the material.

"I'm not going to kill you. I want information about Blooders." assassin said, staring at the old man who actually looked like a very clumsy, skinny bear.

"W-what? Why do you want to know anything about them?" Sokolov looked surprised. He assumed he would be asked for safe codes or gold in exchange for his life but not this particularly.

"Let's say they messed up with wrong assassin. Do you have a book in your library?" Daud asked and his voice demanded answers. The longer it took, the more impatient he became.

"I had, indeed but I... sold it." the bear replied. It was quite a shock to hear that this man actually sold something from his precious collection of knowledge.

"I need details: who bought it?" Daud was quick. He knew what he wanted.

"I don't know. It was one of the Overseers! That's all I know. He offered me a lot of money and I needed funding for my experiments..." Sokolov replied and assassin only sighed heavily in disappointment.

"You sold a book and you don't know to whom. Has he wore or had something that made him look different that other Overseers?" he asked, impatient and mad genius took a deep, desperate breath.

"I-don't-kn... Oh, wait! I know! His finger! He had no small finger on his right hand." Sokolov nearly shouted.

"You can be useful sometimes." Daud laughed quietly and turned his back to leave.

"You... You don't want to kill me?" genius asked surprised and assassin made another sigh, this time even more impatient.

"I said, I came for information. Who the hell would want your death?" he hissed in return, leaving the man to wonder about his question.

  


Daud met Thomas at one of the roofs. His second had been wounded, not badly, but yet his arm was bleeding. Assassin used a piece of his clothing to make a provisional bandage and tied the wound tightly. His apprentice did not say a word, he obediently let his master do with him whatever was necessary. In fact, he enjoyed the fact that Daud cared about him.

They returned home in silence.


	9. Beast

Corvo was wandering through the empty rooms. Each door took him into new location which was familiar but yet he could not remind himself. It all looked like halls where nobles made their parties, dancing, eating exotic food and drinking expensive alcohol. But this times they were all empty and only his steps were echoing in empty room. Suddenly he noticed a throne and a little girl sitting on it. She was looking in his direction, waving to him happily. Emily. He smiled gently, seeing her. He started to go into her direction, hearing her calling his name, asking to come and play hide-and-seek with little Empress. But before he could get to her, he saw a dark figure in the corner with a pistol, aiming Emily’s head. Corvo started to scream, or at least he wanted, but he could not make any sound. He traversed to the shadowy figure but it was too late. The bullet was gone, stopping in tiny girl’s head, making her bleed on the throne. She did not move. She was dead like her mother. 

Something broke in Corvo. He was breathing heavily, angry, if not even mad in fury. There was aggression in his eyes, a big and intense need to murder the aggressor, preferably by smashing the pistol on his face. He pushed this man to the wall and hit him once, then again and again until there was nothing but blood on the floor. When the shadowy figure was dead, he kept smashing him on the ground until there was nothing left but a wet clothes in the scarlet tint.

Corvo realized what massacre he had just done. It was sickening and horrible to think he could actually do it. That was too unreal to consider it true but yet he tended to believe that it was possible. Slowly, he moved back, looking around the room full of the nobles now. They were staring at him, judging in silence. Corvo was scared, feeling that there is a word drilling inside his head. Murderer. He hid his face in hands and started to cry. He did not mean it! He did not want to kill! Why did he do this?

Behind him there was Emily standing, with her face in blood and skull shattered by bullet, placing her little hands on his head forcing him to look at the remains of the body. The more he resisted, the more she pressed him to watch. 

Noise of the rumbling made this little world falling apart. Everything went into darkness, leaving only the sad and cruel memory of what happened when Lord Protector lost control over himself and let his darker side release the anger he felt. Corvo opened his eyes. It was nothing but another nightmare…

Silence was madness. That one word was echoing inside his head filling his soul with guilt like this crime was real. It was just a dream, he did not kill anybody. But yet that dreadful feeling was drilling inside his mind, causing horrible pain. He knew he could be the worst of all of the people once his heart would start listening to the dark whispers of his darker side. Murderer...

  


He tried to sleep but it was not possible. That one word was tearing his sanity apart. Still fevered, he moved to a sitting position, looking at the wall before him. Murdered, the voice in his head was echoing. It filled whole room with the noise of him feeling guilty for unreal death. It was only a nightmare but it made a strong impact on his scattered mind, burning a feeling of guilt inside Corvo's soul. He could be the worst of all of them if he let that feeling live its own life.

On the provisional table next to him there was a glass of water, so he drank it without a moment of hesitation. He was as dry as a desert and water was some kind of blessing for him. Even if it had to kill him in a second, at least it would be pleasant death after all. It made him feel a bit better.

He needed to talk to Daud about his findings, however it would be possible. Diary was still in his pocket, Daud left him alone with a fever, not checking if Lord Protector found something useful during his little escape.

Corvo left infirmary, heading to Daud's chambers. He remembered pretty well how to get in there. It would not be easy to forget all what happened and especially forgetting about assassin. 

He entered the room energetically to see the older man sitting at his desk with the loads of papers before him. Daud was so focused so he did not notice Corvo heading in his direction. Or maybe Lord Protector was walking to quietly to be noticed?

Before interrupting assassin's job, Corvo was waiting a few longer moments hoping that Daud would see him and say something. It was the most embarrassing part of his life but it was hard to get his attention when he was silenced. He knocked on a desk, little afraid and little impatient, hoping that they could "talk". 

Older man jumped surprised on his chair before he realized it was Corvo. A wild thought ran through his head to buy a little bell for Lord Protector to him a bit more noticeable. But Corvo was not his cat actually and this would become awkward eventually.

" For-all-the-god's-sake!" Daud hissed, standing up. He then gave a warm look to his special guest when he realized it was him. "You want me to have heart attack, Corvo?"

It was only a joke, Daud did his best to make it sounded so but still Lord Protector looked at him apologising for every step he took when he entered his chambers.

"That's alright. Don't look at me like that, it's all fine." assassin assured him. Corvo nodded his head and, without waiting a moment, he handed old diary to Daud who checked the papers with the great interest. "What is that?"

Looking through yellowed pages brought him to the map made in beautiful handwriting style. Though it was amazing, it did not say a word to him. Older man was more than sure that Corvo got to them very close, risking his life and Daud's sanity. He would break like a crystal ball hitting the floor if somebody reported to him that _his_ Lord Protector was dead. _His_. How odd it sounded. _His_. That word filled his mind with a thought of being selfish. He could not claim Corvo for himself, without knowing if that was what Corvo wanted. But how to ask for that? How to know that Daud was also adored and needed? He could not read that from these dark, sad eyes, they were not telling anything. Looking through his special guest would reveal truth about Corvo's feelings. But what if he did not want him? Could he stand that without falling apart, while these sad eyes would stare at him patiently, making his fall even more difficult?

Daud did not want to know.

He gave a piece of paper and a pen to Corvo, filling his head with thoughts about his personal mission. Somebody had to stop Blooders so nobody would be hurt as Lord Protector. Assassin hid behind his selfishness - he could also be considered as a threat and it would benefit him if the maniacs were gone. But truth to be told: all he wanted was to make his special guest safe.

Corvo, in a mean time, started to write of what he thought that old diary was. A map or a cipher, or some clues about their location, or even a floor plan. He could only assume with no proper knowledge about this.

"Well, you're right, this can be anything." Daud sighed, peeking at his special guest. Lord Protector started to write his thought once again, filling them with questions. Assassin could not stop staring at him. That face and eyes, and mouth, and everything. He was perfect, marked by pain and time but in the end Corvo did not lost anything from his dignity. Daud could see him younger, healthier and much more innocent, even if he was innocent enough. When he smiled, older man could see his lips move, slow and teasing like this whole world wanted to extend his agony in watching. Years of being hard as a stone and there is one Lord Protector who simply turn him into soft creature, unsure what to do with own life. He knew he could not resist this charm; it was too overwhelming. 

Corvo turned papers into Daud's direction but assassin could not focus on reading for a while. That feeling was pressing his heart to tight to make him move or think at least. When he finally won with his own emotions, he looked at the papers carefully.

"I visited Sokolov. He had one book and sold it to Overseers." he replied, trying to avoid eye contact with Corvo, afraid that he would turn red or even... Daud could not think about it - it was not safe, not in the presence of Lord Protector! It was like dancing on the edge, there was always chance of falling if you were not careful.

Corvo again started to write, more chaotically.

"Well, I went to him because I knew he'd have some information. And now I will look for the Overseer who has the book." Daud said, looking at Corvo's surprised face. He knew that this idea was as smart as trying to pet an angry and hungry bear. But he had no choice.

Lord Protector wrote something quickly and underlined it, adding tons of exclamation marks at the end .

"I'm not crazy." Daud hissed but he felt touched that Corvo worried about him. They both knew that somebody had to do this.

Corvo again handed the papers to him with more chaotic words.

"No, you're not." assassin growled, upset, looking at his stubborn special guest. He was not going to agree for that, even if they had to burn him alive for that. Corvo was not giving up so easily, writing more and more with his fancy writing style. He turned page when he could not find more place to "speak". It took a longer while to form a longer form of expression for him but he finally handed papers to impatient assassin.

"No - that's my final answer." Daud did not even read this what only upset Corvo. His eyes became angry, mad even, he breathed heavily, trying to control himself but it was not working. Lord Protector was furious  for not being “listened to” . He jumped across the desk to be closer to Daud and hit him with all the  strength his weakened body could find. It was enough for older man to fell back, sitting on the chair. It was sudden and intense, painted with blood on Daud's face and Corvo's fist. Assassin could not leave it without answer, standing up and pushing Lord Protector to the desk. It was just a moment, a short while when they ended up on the floor, hitting and kicking each other like it all  had to mean something. Daud was only upset but Corvo... Corvo was mad with hate and fury, blinded by the primeval emotions, he only wanted to crush and win. Only the soft whisper in his head was making him hold on a moment, wondering why he was doing that.  _ Stop _ . He hit Daud again.  _ Stop _ . There was even more blood.  _ Stop _ .  Daud hit him back.  _ Stop _ .  His nose was bleeding.

"Corvo, for all the fucking fuck's sake! Calm down!" assassin growled angry, pushing him to the ground and Lord Protector's head hit the ground what made him stop, looking at assassin not sure what he was doing. This was just worrying. Blood was everywhere: on the floor, on them... It all reminded him that nightmare and that word echoed in his head. Murderer. His sight went blind and he could not catch his breath. Why did he attack Daud in such madness? It was unthinkable to do that him, after all his help. Older man really tried to help, worrying about him. There was not anything bad in his words - Corvo was weak and would fail on this mission, he knew that. Well, he could not manage to return to Daud on his own and he wanted to raid the Overseers' base. So why did he hit him, making his face bleed?

Daud was worried more than ever when his special guest stopped moving or even making quiet, angry noises. He still pressed his hands on his arms, just in case of another wave of fury but part of him doubted this would happen. Corvo looked like he just left his body, leaving it like an empty shell. Only his chest gently moving up and down made him sure that Lord Protector still lived.

"Corvo, you okay?" it was a very quiet question, barely audible, like he was afraid to wake Corvo from his undisturbed sleep. He was not sleeping with his eyes wide open, but still hazy. It looked like some kind of shock, maybe he had been hit too much?

"Corvo, please give me a sign that you’re okay..." Daud begged, hoping it would resolve the problem - magically push life back into Lord Protector's paralysed body. But instead there was silence and these sad dark eyes staring at him with an emptiness in them.

"Corvo!" he finally shouted, shaking Corvo. It worked, he moved a bit, making a quiet, tired noise. He looked around, unsure about what had just happened, but seeing Daud reminded him about everything. Assassin, surprisingly, did not care about the past even a bit, staring at him relieved that his special guest was fine. He helped him stand up from the floor, fighting with himself with a desperate need of hugging him. Instead he gave him a warm look, that made Corvo smiled, apologising for his behaviour.

It took a while until they realized that they were holding each other's hands, unaware about the tension tightening its grip on them. They both were like paralysed, able to watch their faces in silent adoration, not sure if it was going to mean something or was that rather an impulse caused by the situation.

“It's okay, Corvo. It's fine now. Don't think about it.” he said towards his special guest seeing that his mind was consumed by these dark thoughts. He did not blame him thinking that it may be side effect of poison that was still affecting Lord Protector. The more older man was thinking about this, the more he wanted to kill every Blooder for what they had done to him.

Daud noticed that Corvo's face was bleeding. He did not waste any time, leading his special guest to sit on his chair. Assassin took a bowl with the water and the cleanest towel he could find. It was crazy, he thought, caught by unhealthy fascination towards Corvo. He could not help that; this feeling filled his mind and made him behave like brainless. Soaking the material in water, he carefully cleaned Lord Protector's face and neck from blood. Corvo did not protest, but he was embarrassed, mostly because he did not understand why this had been done to him. But on the other hand he was grateful to Daud for his care. It was odd feeling but it made him feel safe. For first time Corvo thought differently about Daud. He considered him like an ally, not even like a friends, but the way that assassin was looking at him or even smiling told otherwise. They were not allies, they were not even friends. It was something older man could resist or fall into. Something that intense to made his heart beating fast, warming up the blood. Corvo knew that something was not right between them and it was itching to find out what was that.

Slowly, he moved closer to Daud, looking at his face carefully. Before he realised, his face was just in front of Daud's so they could have a proper look, searching for the answers for the questions never asked. Corvo moved a bit ahead so they could breath the same air, tasting other's lips without touching it. It was teasing. Older man was unsure about what his special guest was planning to do, but he could not resist that. There was nearly no space between them, he was so close to Corvo's eyes. He could see his soul and, he had to admit, it was beautiful, hidden behind dark eyes, nearly black now from excitement.

Their lips met each other in the gentle kiss, but there was no passion, no urgent need. It was curiosity, filling their minds with a need to try and enjoy the very short moment. 

They looked at each other in silence. Daud was not expecting their kiss to be as fiery as in his dream, yet it was filled with positive emotions that made his heart beating faster. He did not stop him when Corvo decided to leave, he understood. It was a new, fresh feeling to his special guest and he needed time to settle with a new sensation.


	10. Water and fire

They could not sleep. No matter how long they tried, something kept them awaken. Daud was chased by the beast and Corvo... He was chased by his darker side, twisted half in madness, half in bloodlust. Their monsters made them thinking about themselves in desperate need of each other, of the silence coming through unspoken words, of the look warming their hearts and of the gentle touch of lips, one on each other, delicate as the touch of the cold, morning wind.

Daud could not stop thinking about these soft lips with so intense colour. He would kiss them, as wild as long, feeding his lust on the soundless whispers that his lover would make. His hands would be very busy with taking the clothes off, clumsily dealing with every button on Corvo’s jacket. But at the end, even if he had to tear it apart, Daud would eventually find him undressed. Kiss after a kiss, from mouth through the neck to the chest, leaving the bite marks as a trail down below the belt. He would play with his special guest to warm him up, to make him beg for more and more until they fell on each other breathless. And Daud would give it to him over and over, looking at his face red from the blushes, at the lips which were desperately taking breaths and at the eyes that were blindly staring at him while Corvo’s mind would be ripped apart by the pleasure, pressing his body tightly to assassin’s with the final moment of ecstasy.

Lord Protector was thinking about Daud and the kiss, and the touch, and million other things that would come from that. He was mixed. He wanted it and did not want at the same time. He wanted it to see the older man next to him, that close that he could hear his heart beating, with their lips together to taste each other, playing with their tongues until they were hot enough to take off the clothes and learn their bodies through the touch. But on the other side Corvo could not understand it and accept it. It was wild and unknown, itching and tempting making him think it should be forbidden forever. These thoughts could not leave him and the more he wanted to forget about this, the more he wanted to fell into it and see what would happen once he was inside that. Each time he thought about that kiss, the more he thought it was bad. The more he thought it was bad, the more he wanted again.

That feeling was rough and intense, making them both sit on their beds, wondering if they should go or stay. They stayed, pretending it was not important but that need was echoing in their heads and hearts. Daud wanted to know that Corvo was safe, and Corvo needed to find out about his feelings. Though they were like water and fire, they could not resist their affection to each other. It was too strong, burning in their minds words that were not supposed to be told and actions that were not supposed to be made. Go, it said. It burned inside them when they tried to resist, pressing and pushing all their senses to stand and go. There was no rescue from that. This need was as strong as an old spell cast by the darkest powers, drilling in their minds to take over the control and make their bodies move.

No chance to resist it at all.

Corvo stood up from the bed and slowly, unsure if that was the right thing to do, directed himself to the door. He was not sure. Was it right? Was it necessary? Was it the only solution? He kept asking himself, reminding that he asked himself all these questions before, when he was heading to the Jessamine's chambers over a decade ago. And again, Corvo was not sure but he kept listening to his heart when it said, it actually shouted: go. So he went slowly like it was his final march. But there was no death at the end; there was a beginning.

With every step he made towards the door, his heart beat, rumbling in his chest. He could not say if he was sweating because he felt sick or this sensation was warming him up enough.

On the other side of the hideout, Daud was fighting with himself to open the door and go. He did not want to impose his feelings on Corvo, but staying was not an option. His heart was beating fast, ready for action - no matter of the outcome. Daud opened the door. It was the only thing he could do. His heart was yelling loudly: staying was not an option.

Corvo walked through corridor, forcing himself to make step after a step. It was frightening, but what wrong could happen? He felt something to the assassin and the feeling was returned. He was frightened that maybe he could understand this the other way than it was. But all was clear in his head and heart, there was no place for the insecurities. He could see Daud at the end of the corridor he was walking through.

Every step was getting them closer to each other, making them burn for the sensation, for the touch and kiss, for all the feeling that came with them. Corvo's heart was beating loudly, when Daud's heart was beating fast. Fire and water. One to be warmed up by the warmth of the other, when the other begged for being extinguished. 

They met in the centre of corridor, looking on themselves, but could not stand their look as it was bright and painful. On the other hand, they needed to see their faces, smiles and all the gestures coming from them. 

"You… Can you...?" Daud started but words could not make through his throat. Corvo stared now at him blindly like his eyes forgot how to see. He did not wait for assassin to finish, nodding his head to let older man know. It was all they needed to fall in their arms, pressing their bodies tightly to themselves, enjoying the warmth and closeness of themselves. Hands were travelling across their backs, pushing them closer and closer, like this moment was the only one ever granted. Daud felt that Corvo pressing himself tightly, leaving warm breath at assassin's neck. 

They were like water and fire, though Daud was no longer hot - he needed to be warmed up. Lord Protector was burning with a fiery feeling in his heart, that intense that it brightened his dark eyes into light gray. All he needed was to be safe in the arms of the older man. Daud only wanted for this moment to last longer.

Corvo moved his head a bit closer to Daud's. There was hesitation in younger man's eyes, but the yell of his heart was stronger so he pressed even more tightly to assassin. Their lips met each other in a gentle, shy kiss. First, they wanted to taste themselves slowly and gently. Like something new that their tongues had never felt before. But with each time it became more and more sweet and addictive so they could not help it but to fall into it. 

Daud pressed Corvo at the cold wall, looking into his eyes. They were shining, begging for more. His lips were waiting for the union to taste his lover once again and again.

“I-I… Well- you see… Corvo… I lo-” Daud tried to admit that his heart belong to Lord Protector. He wanted to say it but words could not go through this throat. It was like pleading to guilty to crime but this crime was nothing but a rough feeling that had yet to be formed. He wanted to give it a form that would make these sweet kisses even more important because Corvo would know what happened in assassin’s heart.

But younger man knew and he did not need words to prove it. It was proved in actions, gestures, gentle smiles and kindness that was coming through their hearts. Instead of letting him finished, he kissed him once more, pressing his forehead to Daud’s. His eyes were telling him “I am all yours”. 

  


This had to be a dream. It was too much unreal to consider it as truth. But yet his eyes were seeing him as real as he was, next to him, sleeping. Warmth of his body was also real, he could not deny it, enjoying the breath gently touching his chest. It was all he needed: making sure that they would stay like this forever. 

On the other hand, there were Blooders who were still a threat, staying in the shadows, observing when to come out and burn his happiness to the ashes. He had to go, no matter how strong was the feeling of staying. It was breaking his heart: leaving him alone but there were things to be done and he had to succeed. Afterwards, it was going to be all fine, wasn't it?

He stood up from the bed. This night was going to be the most special in his life. Though he wanted him, he could not do anything, lying next to his special guest. Heart beating to the heart. It was more than physical touch. It was something underneath what turned into something as sweet as the kisses, making him feel needed. He was needed to be next to him, smiling to him, playing with his hair and looking into gray eyes as they were about to tell secrets... the ones he was ready to hear. 

Daud had to go. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to stay. He left the bed hoping he would not wake sleeping Corvo. And that was difficult when his special guest hugged him tightly like he knew he was leaving. 

Once Daud released himself, he directed himself to the door to leave the room. He wanted to speak to Thomas to make sure that Corvo would not follow him. It would be difficult having him around, worrying about every step he made. Not that assassin considered Lord Protector as unskilled but deep in his heart, feeling of losing him ripped his mind apart into madness. Daud could not survive this, he knew it.

"Thomas." he said softly when his second appeared in front of him. "I am going to look for our friend Overseer. Keep an eye on Corvo... please."

His second nodded in silence. Daud was sure he was leaving his special guest in good hands.


	11. Betrayal

Sun appeared above the horizon, spreading the light and warmth across the half dead city. Dunwall. What a majestic name! Home of the nobles, once proud with their titles, now dead, rotting on the street like old rubbish. The plague did not choose between poorer and richer. It was a merciless blow of the wind that killed anyone standing on its way. In the end, the only difference people could encounter, were the differences they made themselves. For Death it did not matter whether you were born as nobody or someone.  
Dunwall, city of the dreamers. Emily dreamt about rebuilding. She remembered it all differently. Walls filled with children' laughs, houses made full of love, city lived thanks to their happiness and now it was all gone. There was silence. Frightening silence.   
The plague had ended after former Lord Regent stopped fuelling its release. More and more infected rats on the streets carrying nothing but death. Anyway, Piero and Sokolov created a medication that gave a long term immunity to the disease and she did her best to deliver that to every person that still had a chance to live. It hurt her that still there was no way to help these who were sick already, wandering across the ruined city. She ordered to lock them away until cure could be found for them. Emily believed in that one day they would come back to normal.   
For now, she decided to rebuild the city. They all would eventually need a proper place to live. Sokolov promised to support her efforts with his knowledge so the city would look exactly as she remembered it. It would be all the same, with Corvo and mother at her side. If only they were here she could feel a little bit confident in being Empress...

If there were things that Daud did not expect to do even in his life, it was certainly falling in love. And he knew that with every beat his heart made, he loved Corvo. It was as clear as the child's tear running on the cheek. And because he loved him, he was now solely raiding Overseers base. This was just madness but the dark whispers in his mind said that it was entirely worth it. For his special guest's sake - he would fight them all if it had to change anything.   
Daud looked at the massive compound, looking like a temple hidden between metal walls and traps. Buildings on the both sites were hiding their base, pretending it looked like other houses and offices but newly installed security measures betrayed what kind of place it was. Daud had never expected in his whole life that he would ever go there on his own. He would not let himself to be taken there as a captive... But he was doing that for Corvo and, no matter what was going to happen, he was ready to face it. Even if rest of his sanity tried to tell him he was crazy.  
With a perfect disguise, he entered the compound moving swiftly between wardens that were not especially interested in checking another Overseer who was just passing by. If they knew, it would not be that easy for him. It was a bit thrilling. What if they found out? How long would he defend himself before becoming simply outnumbered? He knew what trickery they had hidden in their sleeves so he prepared himself to cut through all of them to get what he needed. All to save Corvo from those lunatics.   
He studied plans of this place very carefully – just in case of being caught. Although they have all security measures for people like him, he wanted to have this advantage of knowing enemy's territory. Depending on his assassination's skill would be much more easier if ever needed.  
For now he tried to stay optimist. As long as he was disguised, he was safe. The only matter was to find Overseer without a finger. That seemed a lot of harder since he had no idea where to start from.   
First he checked all common rooms such as libraries. Pretending that he was looking for something was a good excuse to look at others hands and counting their fingers. It did not take long before he realised that it was easier said than done. Daud was outnumbered. There was too much things to notice for just one person and without Outsider's powers, it was going to take his whole life if not longer. Assassin had now realised how weak he could be without his abnormal abilities.

Thomas was staring at Lord Protector while he was sleeping. It would be so easy to kill him now but at the same time it would be so obvious that killer was between Whalers. Second was not going to risk his position and relationship he had with Daud. That would be worst than death as his master would never forget him. Instead, he decided to use others to get rid of Corvo. He was proud of himself, even if it meant plotting against Daud. But he had no choice if he wanted to be the only person on elder man's side. Thomas deserved this through sacrifice of his old life, of noble status, expensive life and comfortable, warm bed.   
Second was working hard on his plan. He was able to find out who bought book of the Blooders. He then stole it from the Overseer without him even noticing. Deciphering the plan was quite a challenge but nothing was going to stop him since he went so far. The only thing left to do was to leave unconscious Corvo at the entrance to Blooders base. They would do the rest and Daud would blame them for his death, not Thomas. Dangerous smile appeared on his face. Just like it was with Billie.   
Soon, Lord Protector was about to wake up. After whole night he would be thirsty so he would not resist glass of water that was left next to the bed. It contained sleeping pills which would be good enough to give a long and pleasant sleep to a horse. Corvo would be sleeping for whole day at least.   
It was a perfect plan. Nothing could go wrong.

It had to be miracle because Daud never believed in luck. But there he was: standing next to the man that he was looking for. Lack of one finger was reassuring. That had to be this Overseer. Without wasting any time, he came closer and looked at the fine man, who was busy reading very old book. Assassin could not fight the feeling he was observed and he was more than sure that he noticed odd man peeking at him, when turning pages. Even exposure of four fingers was intentional. Daud did not like it at all but he had no other choice than fall into this trap.  
“Excuse me, brother.” he started. “I heard you acquired something that I might be interested in. A particular book for example. I offer a good price.”  
Daud placed his hand on pouch filled with gold to point out his words were not empty. There was solid argument behind his words. Overseer closed book suddenly and looked at assassin. He smiled unpleasantly and nod his head like he wanted to order elder man to follow him. It was too easy, he though, but did nothing to actually question this. Daud followed him hoping at the end he would get this book and leave this place as soon as he could.  
They moved across prison cells. Assassin felt uneasy seeing all these people accused of contact with dark powers. He would be one of them, rotting in the cell from tortures and madness. Only some of them would deserve such honour as painful and quick death. But they left this part of compound and headed into direction of living quarters. Once they arrived in Overseer's room, he felt better, even with the doors locked. There was a window as an eventual way of escape.  
“You can call me James.” he started, placing the book he read on the table next to bed. “You're Knife of Dunwall, right? No worries, I won't tell anyone. In fact I was expecting you to come.”  
Smile he gave to Daud was part mad and part sadistic. Assassin moved closer to a window seeing that he was well expected by Overseer.  
“Who told you?” he asked, trying to stay calm. In fact he was worried what could happen. Hundreds of Overseers would come to see him locked away, after beating him to near death. He alone stood against his fate and it was hidden from him as cards on the table, before future can be read from them.   
“Don't worry, friend. Our common friend informed me just after you paid him a visit. We both were expecting you to come to me.” James laughed coming closed to Daud. “I would not recommend jumping. This is one of the highest places in the compound. You won't survive.”  
“Sokolov!” Daud hissed in anger. If he knew, he would smash his head on the wall, leaving him death.   
“Very well, master Daud. But you deserve to know the whole story.” he moved closed few steps, trying to corner assassin so he would feel isolated. “I bought this particular book for a reason. Please, master Daud, tell me why I bought it.”  
Assassin did not know. James could be one of them or he had reason to hate them. It could be Overseers trap to catch people who worship dark powers. In fact it could be anything.   
“I don't know answer for this question.” he replied, preparing himself to defend. Expecting the worst was the best he could do. Whatever was going to happen, he was ready to face the most murderous of possibilities. This time, however, he felt he had very good reason to stay alive. For Corvo.

Sleeping pills worked better than expected. Lord Protector was not even able to put glass back on the table when he fell back on the bed. Thomas caught the glass before it hit the ground and made a noise which would attract other Whalers. It would be too suspicious even though he planned carefully to keep them away on the way from Daud's office to Blooders' base. He had to minimise the risk so nobody would ever know who was behind murder of Corvo Attano, master of the shadows and the one who dared to steal master assassin's heart.   
Thomas did not waste time. He had only one chance so he carried Lord Protector and moved in direction of planned way that would safely lead him to the base of maniacal organisation.   
This was the only way – the dark way – to sneak into Daud's mind. With Corvo at his side, it was not possible. All the dark deeds committed in master assassin's name covered his hand with blood and blame. He lost his innocence once he killed his first victim. But it was necessary to join Whalers to silently follow older man and admire his strength and skills. All these efforts to stand at his side and serve his purpose in return for his affection. Despite that he trained all the time to be the best assassin, there was always someone that Daud loved. First Billie, than Corvo.   
Billie was gone and now it was time to clear path to his master's heart by removing, hopefully, last threat: Lord Protector.   
They had arrived near the entrance of Blooders base. It looked like abandoned house but Thomas was aware how impressive compound it was. Sokolov's book had all the details he knew like he came there himself to create a written portrait of this place. Thomas did not bother finding out how this mad man possessed such information. All he cared about was to end Corvo's life.


	12. On the edge, part 1

“Master Daud.” James's grin made assassin unsafe but he did not move, waiting to hear what Overseer would say. Silence between then cut deeper than finest knife. It was echoing in his head or was it his heart rumbling under the impression that nothing could be expected at the moment.

“Do you know how Sokolov possessed so much information to write a book about Blooders?” he asked and Daud was more than sure he did not know the answer. Nobody ever knew how that old bear gathered his knowledge which he busily written down in thousands if not more books. 

“I have no idea.” he replied what made James laugh. That man was crazy, it was so clear. That horrible grin instead of smile, madness in his hazy eyes. Horrible things had happened to him before he became a madman.

“You see, master Daud, I told him. Everything. Every single detail, every password or code. I remember them well since I used to be one of them.” James sit on the bed and his face had become sad. His thoughts were somewhere else, somewhere far where his madness had begun. He smiled but this smile was lacking emotion and was just empty gesture of a broken man.

“They used to be better people, you see. Once we were helping poor fighting unfairness of this world. We were defending them from ignorance, we taught them to read and write. We were called Order of Scholars by then because instead of knifes, we had books, master Daud.” Overseer started, looking at assassin. His eyes were even more hazy like he came back to these old times to tell his story with every detail his memory could recall. 

“Once it all changed. I had become their leader. That was such an honour, master Daud!” James smiled to himself, lost somewhere between his thoughts. It looked like he really enjoyed this privilege. ”To lead Scholars for a good reason. That was something I dreamt of. I was very devoted to educate people so they can defy ignorance. But one of my competitor didn't like my promotion. He decided to ruin everything I believed in.”

His voice broke and James could not speak for a moment. It was obvious that something very traumatic had happened to shake this man to his bones, leaving nothing but a madness under a shell made from flesh. Daud started to feel sorry for him, although he did not lower his guard. After all he did not know what Overseer planned.

“I loved someone, master Daud and he knew about it. Such a strong, beautiful woman… My dearest angel... He murdered our elders and accused my love for doing that. He accused her of using dark powers and had her executed in a ritual way Blooders are known for. Everyone believed him.” James made another pause to take a breath. “He started his reign and this sickening witch hunt. They burnt all the books defying the knowledge, the light of our lives, master Daud. They were killing innocent and he was enjoying this believing he was freeing this world from evil. He even killed our people who stood against him! I tried to stop it but he sent assassin to kill me. Luckily, he did not choose one of your man but some scoundrel that let me live in exchange of gold and my finger as a proof I died.”

“That's why you sold all you know to Sokolov?” assassin finally asked, not daring to interrupt madman. James moved his mouth's corners into empty smile.

“That's part of the story. I hid between Overseers as you see but in a mean time I was planning my revenge on them. In the end I am becoming on of them, master Daud.” he laughed but his hands were shaking. “I knew that one day he will find one of the people like you. That was a matter of time. So before that happened, I told Sokolov all I know. It was easy to foresee that someone will want to find them; to fight them.”

James stood up and came closer to the door, looking at them for a moment.

“When the book was ready, I bought it and told him to send anyone interested in Blooders to me.” he looked at Daud, making him understand that this part of plan was working perfectly. “There are things I didn't tell Sokolov. I told him about our deciphering method but I didn't mention security measures or secret passages which talented assassin could use to make his work far more easier.”

“What kind of work do you mean?” Daud asked being curious if this was going to mean James wanted to employ him to kill whoever-he-was that ruined Overseer's life.

“I am in need to ask you for a dirty deed to be committed against my, I am sad to say that, brother.” he returned to himself with his eyes hazy from madness. “I do not have much money to offer you for that but I believe that information I am going to offer you are more worthy than gold. Eventually, you don't come to me without a purpose.”

“What about a book?” Daud asked, hoping he will get hard copy of at least part of the knowledge about this maniacal organisation.

“That's quite a story. I don't have it. It was recently stolen.” James scratched his chin becoming intrigues. “Person who stole it was very talented. I had book hidden under my clothes and yet someone manage to take it. But – no worries master Daud – I still have a good memory and I am happy to share everything with you. Only if you promise that you will kill my brother.”

“I promise, James. You have my word.” silence again overwhelmed assassin when Overseer was staring at him blindly with a crazy smile on his face. He did not like it but he had no choice. As long as Blooders existed, he had to accept the deal with a madman.

“Very well, master Daud. Allow me to share my knowledge with you...”

 

Leaving Corvo at the entrance was child's play. He was unconscious and not aware what was going to happen to him. Thomas knew and it was making him happy. Of course, Daud would again start to mourn the one he, apparently, loved but with the time passing, he would belong to his second. He deserved this as much as fish deserved water. It was natural way of things and Lord Protector only caused chaos with his appearance. So his death was nothing but restoring the balance in the world.

Thomas waited long before Blooders finally realised Corvo is lying at the gates to their hell house. Still, view of him being taken away in shackles was the best thing that happened to him recently. Soon Daud would belong to him and all these gentle kisses would be reserved for his second in command. Soon, Lord Protector would be a shadow, a memory that barely anyone recall.

 

“My dear Corvo. It seems like ages passed since last time I've spoken to you.” gentle, subtle yet emotionless smile decorate pale face. Black eyes were shinning fuelled by fascination. Man standing before him was confused. Something was forcing him to stay in the Void. It was like his mind could not fit god's dimension but he was not allowed to leave.

“Dear, dear. What have they done to you? Should you know that, would you do anything to stop them?” abnormal entity started its game with words that played in the air, making no sense to Corvo who was fighting his way back to himself. It was like a drunk man fighting with himself to walk straight. Outsider could not be more entertained seeing his chosen was in and out the Void at the same time.

“You were once again betrayed by these who promised to protect you, Corvo. Once again you believed and you were abandoned. What are you going to do?” he asked but never expected an answer. Outsider's discussion was more like a monologue between his unsatisfied curiosity and himself.

Lord Protector started to see through him. Vision started to blur like whole this place was meant to fall apart. Iron bars, guards, shackles following with the smell of mould and death. All his senses started to rave, once showing him some sort of dungeon, once Outsider that observed man becoming torn apart by his own mind.

“Time is out the essence, my dear Corvo. You should not waste it any more. You never know how much of it was left.” the last words echoed in his head, making him wake up. He was about to vomit or at least he thought so. His stomach was although empty and did nothing but painfully squeezed each time Corvo tried to take a breath, to calm down and make his eyes see where he was. With all his instincts left in the Void it was not so easy. It was dark around but small gaps in the wall let some light in, lightening up his cell. 

It was not big place, he could sit here but he would not be able to lie down. It was surely made to tire prisoners before… Before what? That was a very good question. He had no idea who took him and why he was there and he was completely unaware what was going to happen to him. Was he going to die? Or to be tortured until his soul leave his tormented body? That reminded him of Coldridge Prison where days and nights faded into one and time seemed to pass only because interrogation was made to him from time to time to make him confess his guilt. Though he could say something, blame Daud for doing this, no word was said. Even if it meant biting his lips to the blood. Pain was too great to make him remember when they threw him back to his cell although it was too hard to forget flame on his skin, burning insanity inside his mind. 

Such sacrifice for man who killed his loved one. What would Jessamine say if she knew that he was kissing her murderer enjoying every time their lips met, their hands moved on their bodies? And what if she knew? If she witnessed every step they made to be closer to each other? Shame filled his heart. Had he forgotten what she meant to him and what Daud did to her? He felt like he forgot about her once she was gone. 

New, rough feeling filled emptiness inside his heart, making it complete again. Older man took his place in his life, but did he replace Jesamine? Corvo loved Empress but he could not deny he loved Daud as well. Did he spare him because secretly he was affected by assassin's charm? 

Too many questions, too little answers.

Mould between stone bricks stank like dirty, old water. It irritated his nostrils making him want to sneeze. It was disconcerting. Why was he thinking about this? Corvo should plan his escape, not deliberate about his love insecurities. Outsider said time was out the essence and yet his mind was finding enough of it to waste it even more. 

Trying to find a way out of those heave shackles, he heard steps becoming noisier and noisier. Following the steps, he heard words that first were unclear to him but they started to form conversation that made his muscles tensed.

“Master, the black apparition was found still breathing. We shall...” older man started but he was quickly silenced.

“I know what we have to do, brother. Let me see him first.” younger man replied, moving faster.

Corvo knew time had been running out, leaving a very little he could do. Shackles were mounted to the ground so he could not traverse with them across the corridor. Outsider's words echoed in his head once again. Time was out the essence…


	13. On the edge, part 2

Daud did not believe it but he was actually doing that. Mad plan of even more mad man. Blooders base or, as James called it, the temple had a hidden way in through the sewers. It would not be so bad if not for the dead bodies of, he assumed, “suspects” who had failed to prove connection with dark powers. Assassin moved quickly. Smell was so intense, it was drilling inside his nostrils to make a way through his head.

Following advice of Overseer, he moved swiftly to the first right curve and then started to count metal grids above him. Fourteenth one should hide entrance to the old and forgotten part of the building where the showers used to be. If James did not lie, it meant he really wanted to kill new “brother-in-charge”. Daud was not into killing for quite some time but if getting rid of this man would save Corvo, he would do this over and over until nothing remained of his body.

Finally he found it. Gently, he moved heavy grid and peeked out to check if nobody was inside. Instead, he noticed the intense smell of mould that was even quite pleasant after all these dead bodies. But James was right, nobody was in there. This place was well forgotten for a very long time.

Daud climbed inside and put grid back on its place. Just in case. He would not expect anyone to follow but being careful never brought him any trouble and often saved his life. He then continued through the corridor and turn left once he noticed a picture of an elder man with book. There was a crack in the wall. Bricks could had been be removed so in a moment gate to cellar had been opened to him. It was some sort of storage room for books that were not burned and antics that seemed to be very valuable or crates filled with other goods. Daud looked for a big crate with pigeon mark on it. James explained to him it was the one he marked leaving a way to a place which operated music boxes. Assassin would prefer to use his powers so disabling them was one of the most important things on his list. 

He moved the crate which was relatively light and squeezed in behind the shelf. James said there was only one device but its music run through phonetic tubes that spread its power everywhere, without making noise typical for this kind of things. Smart, he thought but luck was on his side, having powerful ally who gave him all the advice. 

Disabling music box was child's play. During his whole life he managed to destroy hundreds of these toys, making Overseers helpless when facing his powers. This time was no different; it was still same device that once had its core removed, was nothing but an ugly, useless toy. This was going to give him the advantage of surprise since no one should expect him to use his extraordinary abilities.

 

They were close, too close. Each step was drilling inside Corvo's mind, telling him how bad the situation was. He tried to stay concentrated. Panic attack was the worst thing he could do at the moment. Clearing his thoughts he realised that he still wore Whaler's clothes and he hoped so much that young man was carrying anything that would actually open the lock or eventually break it. Did not matter as long as it would set him free. There were some small and curved metal pieces in his pocket, far more bigger than needle but still smaller than knife. He had no idea how to use them but his only chance was to give them a try. 

That was not an easy task. With his hand chained, his movement was limited but he managed to insert provisional picklocks into key hole. There was no time to think how to do this, he had only one chance or he would perish without Daud even knowing. _Daud_ … Painful feeling run though his heart. Corvo could not just die, not after what _his_ assassin did for him. Dying would just waste his efforts.

Lock in the shackles made a “click” and his chains fell on the ground. Lord Protector could not believe for a moment but on the other hand he knew that Outsider was taking care of him from the shadows. In the end it was too good tale to end it that quick, he thought. He traversed from his cell, catching iron bars on the ceiling. He pressed every muscle to stay close to the ceiling until they were gone. Leader was not wasting any second, seeing his prison escaped. First, he was angry, blaming his comrades for that but he quickly released his anger when his ritual knife cut through one of his man's belly. 

“He has to die no matter what! Inform the others. I will wait in the meditation chamber for your progress!” Blooder shouted to his one-in-command who bowed gently and ran quickly to alert rest of members of the maniacal organisation.

Leader looked around for a short moment but gave up quickly and left dungeon. It was just in time because Corvo's body weakened and could not hold him any longer. He fell on the ground, hitting it with painful grimace on his face. He praised Outsider for his gifts. Without them staying alive would be a miracle. Truth to be told, he would be as dead as the younger Blooder lying next to him. 

He stood up and carefully moved towards doors that remained open. It appeared Corvo was their only prisoner so they did not bother locking them up. It was unwise but he could not say he was not glad that they actually did it. That was making everything easier as long as Lord Protector could find a way out of this place.

 

Sneaking through this place was piece of cake for Daud. With all the knowledge James shared with him, he easily avoided places where Blooders gathered and continue where their leader was more likely to be found. Overseer worked on his plan to its very detail to have his revenge. It took his life and sanity so assassin was going to make sure he would at least enjoy justice, even if it had to be the last thing in his life.

Hearing steps, assassin hid behind crates on the corridor waiting for people to pass by. Few Blooders ran through talking loudly. They were obviously upset.

“Prisoner broke free! We must find him!” they shouted, entering one room after another. Daud could hear more and more people following them. It was not good for him. They were alerted, searching every corner in the temple to find their prisoner. Who could that be? Probably another poor soul that was taken there against their will. 

Daud used this turmoil to sneak behind them and head towards leader's chamber. He was hoping to find him and end this charade. For Corvo's sake. Without his master, they were only puppets with lack of strong will to commit any of these dark deeds. Killing him would be like cutting strings and seeing his toys falling on the scene, unable to move on their own. 

Hearing steps, he blinked on the top of high crate and hid among the shadows. Another wave of Blooders ran though corridor and disappeared just behind the corner, gathering more and more of their followers. It seemed they were very devoted to find their little loss like it was priceless piece of art that had gone missing. Daud felt very convinced to look into it. He would not mind helping someone who caused such stir among them.

But first, assassin was planning to deal with the head of organisation.

 

Corvo was doing his best to avoid Blooders running everywhere, apparently committing every effort to find him. It was like playing hide-and-seek where being found meant being killed. Lord Protector preferred to avoid this fate and kept traversing through the corridor, remaining close to wall so shadows could cover him and hide from those murderers. Quickly he moved on the upper floor and headed towards quarters. It was quiet there so he assumed nobody was in there. Room was empty, left in horrible mess, but at least no Blooder was waiting for him to drag him back to his cell. Corvo could rest for a moment before moving forward. Well, at least he hoped so. 

It did not take much time before Blooder was kicked inside the room but before he could make any move, sword pierced his body and man died with quiet gasp leaving his mouth. Then his corpse was pushed under the bed. It happened suddenly before Corvo even realised it had been done. What was worse – person who actually killed him was an Overseer! Lord Protector was pressing himself to the wall and his muscles tensed, having no idea what to do. He looked around the room to find a way to escape but the only way was through the doors and these were blocked by unannounced guest. 

Overseer slowly turned around, stopping his gaze at younger man's but he did not move any closer to him. That was only chance for Lord Protector to run. He traversed behind his opponent, kicking his backs but before he even managed to run, man blinked next to him, pressing him tightly to the old, wooden wardrobe that certainly had seen better times. 

“For all the fuck's sake! Corvo!” Lord Protector knew this voice. There was only one person in the whole universe that would say that with the specific tone. He could not stop himself when his hands were taking off Overseer's mask. Gentle smile appeared on his face seeing Daud – the only person in this mad place that did not want his death.

“What are you doing here?” assassin asked but quickly realised how stupid it was to ask someone who could not respond. Corvo shrugged like he wanted to say say he had absolutely no idea how it had happened. “You'll kill me one day.”

Older man sighed heavily and hug him, pressing their bodies to each other. They had him but he managed to escape. Corvo was their prisoner and he ran, not letting them hurt his special guest. Daud was upset and worried but on the other hand he was happy that Lord Protector was alive. That thrill was too intense, running across his spine. His heart was beating fast and Daud knew it was insane. He could not help but kiss Corvo over and over. Older man never cared about anybody as much as he cared for his special guest, for someone who carved a place for himself inside assassin's mind. They were meant for each other despite desperate attempts of the fate to separate them. This meeting was assurance of it.

Lord Protector gently moved Daud away from him. He would do anything for him right now but not when Blooders were running everywhere, turning this place around to find Corvo. They kissed for the last time and let their emotions cool.

“I have a lot to tell you but not right now. I've got something to do.” assassin placed his hands on his lover's shoulders and look inside his dark grey eyes. Wonderful magic mirror to see through someone soul, he thought. “I need to find their leader.”

Corvo's eyes became more bright what interested Daud. It was so amazing and fascinating phenomenon of the strange creature he tended to love. Lord Protector looked around the room and firstly moving assassin away from him, he stepped forward the desk and started to write on a piece of paper which he handed to older man.

“Meditation chamber? Are you certain?” Corvo nodded to reassure him. It seemed that they were both in right place. Daud, although he did not want to, knew that taking Lord Protector with him was necessary. Hiding him in a wardrobe was not an option. Still, he was too stubborn creature not to follow. Assassin needed to know that his lover was safe. The only reasonable solution was to take Corvo with him.

“That's where we are going.”


	14. On the edge, part 3

Meditation chamber was at a very end of the temple, hidden between long corridors that seemed to lead to nowhere. James did not tell much about it but Daud could recall its location from his words. He was impressed how good this man's memory was. 

They moved swiftly, Corvo following assassin as he apparently knew the way. It was not easy since they both had to take care of each other. It also meant that there was less space for both of them to hide. They moved from room to room and waited for Blooders to pass by. Luckily they did not bother checking behind doors what made these places perfect to protect from their sight.

Daud was not complaining, pressing Corvo to his chest. Closeness of his lover was all he needed, but circumstance could be a bit better. He was hoping that they would make it out alive and have enough time to celebrate their little victory. Without unwanted audience, chasing them between corridors. Just two of them, enjoying time spent together. He was going to go through hell to earn it and he knew it was going to be worth it.

After playing hide-and-seek with Blooders, they finally arrived at meditation chamber. It was a big, circular room with bookshelves pushed close to the walls. Daud guessed that before change, Scholars used to read books and contemplate about their lives. Single man changed it. And he was standing in the centre, rising his hands like he was praying.

Assassin let Corvo to wait for him, while he moved towards him, prowling in shadows like a big, wild cat that was getting ready to catch its prey. It was going to be an easy kill. Leader was standing back to him, unaware that behind there was death, sneaking to steal life from him. Daud prepared wristbow, aiming Blooder's neck. Although this man deserved to suffer for thousand years after what he did to Corvo, assassin decided to make it quick and spare Lord Protector from watching how this murderer died in pain. It was another thing that his special guest taught him. Revenge could have been destructive.

Bolt was ready to kill, waiting for his order. Daud wanted to be precise so he did not hasten himself. For Corvo, he thought and stroke deadly blow, hoping to end madness and cruelty that this man brought to Dunwall. Like this city had not suffered enough already! 

Leader of those maniacs was supposed to die, yet he did not die. He moved towards to him and assassin felt time was slowing down. Blooder had his own crossbow that was aiming Daud's body. Before he realised, his body was pierced with arrowhead sticking deep inside his body, just under his collarbone. Bolt that was meant to end leader's life, stuck in the wall behind, missing its target for an inch.

“I was expecting you to come for me… Who are you?” Blooder came closed, watching Daud carefuly. He was expecting to see black-haired man who was meant to die to erase all evil from the world. This was just an assassin who was out of his luck. Leader had to be careful and pulled out his knife to end hitman's life.

Before he even managed to get closer, Corvo traversed next to him, pushing maniac away from Daud. He stood between them, peeking at his lover who tried to remove bolt from his body. Luckily it was not dangerous shot but arrowhead stuck deeply inside him and cause horrible pain when he moved. 

“Ah! There you are!” another strike was meant for Lord Protector who avoided knife and again push leader back. “My, my. You're taught one. I'd never expect one to be so stubborn.”

Leader laughed entertained but his eyes showed anger. He was not the type who liked when things did not happen according to his plan. It someone had to die, then death was something he expected. Corvo lived and was there to fight him, to ruin his plan to cleanse whole world from wretches like Lord Protector. It was natural way of being for good to destroy evil and he claimed title for being the most good person in whole world.

Another strike which Corvo dodged and again he pushed leader back. It started to upset Blooder. It was leading to nowhere. 

“Do you expect me to push me back until we both die from old age?” he hissed in his direction and attacked again, but Lord Protector avoided it easily and hit his back, making him fall on the ground. Corvo was not known for killing others, even the most evil ones. In the end he was pure and innocent with intention to save Daud from this madman.

Older man, seeing that his beloved one would not simply kill leader of Blooders, he tried to prepare another bolt, hoping that he would have a chance to end life of man who hurt his special guest. For his bad luck, Corvo stood between them and could have been easily shot. If he could move just a bit, Daud would send this murderer straight to hell.

They played like this for a long time, making leader swear at him. Every attack was ineffective because Lord Protector just kept pushing him back and back with no intention for real fight. 

“What's wrong, heathen? Are you going to play with me until your friend dies?” he growled, waiting for another chance for assault. Lord Protector turned his head to look at assassin, afraid that something wrong might happen to him. Leader used his moment of hesitation and stroke again. Knife stopped in Corvo's belly, making him gasp. His eyes became more hazy and very dark. Pain ran through his body along with adrenaline shots that kept him awaken. He did not know why but some odd dark power overtook himself, making him take off mask of the Blooder to look into his face. Another gasp left his mouth. He knew him! It was same man who shot Emily in his dream. The one he… murdered, turned into blooded splash on the ground for hurting his daughter...

Corvo's mind turned black and younger man did not recall what he was doing. His hand moved towards knife and with unbelievable strength, they pulled off blade out of himself, making his face cover in painful grimace. Blood fell on the ground but it was not going to make him stop. Slowly, without hesitation, curved weapon was pushed into Blooder's neck. He tried to fight but Corvo was like cursed, pressing even harder, even if it meant more pain to him. Daud observed him, worried and scarred at the same time. He could not stand his special guest doing that. It was not something that Lord Protection should have been doing. 

“Corvo!” he shouted and black-haired man stopped, looking behind him. His face became very pale, with eyes covers in shadows. He was going to pass out yet something kept him awaken for this moment.

Daud used this moment and sent another bolt which stopped its flight in Blooder's forehead. Leader moved back few steps, looking at them. It was quick death, before he could even realise. His body fell lifeless on the ground along with Corvo who was balancing on the edge between consciousness and unconsciousness. Assassin crawled to him, pressing his wound to stop bleeding.

“Don't you dare to die on me, idiot!” he shouted but Lord Protector seemed to be far away from this place. His eyes were empty, deprived of life, yet something was shining in a corner, making Daud assured who had not died yet. His lips moved gently, trying to breathe, swallowing air like hungry child consuming first meal after a very long time.

“Please, don't die on me!” assassin almost cried, doing everything he could to save his special guest. It could not just end up like this. He did not allow it to happen. He gave Corvo his health mixture and provisionally bandaged the wound, hoping it would give him enough time to take him back to the base. 

With his own body bleeding and refusing to move, it was almost impossible. He swore his lack of carefulness that could cost his beloved man life. Daud wanted to protect him, not let him die. 

Assassin forced his body to stand up. It was much easier than taking Corvo on his backs but in the end he managed to do this. His legs were shacking from his blood loss and nerves but older man promised to himself that he would rather die trying than give up. Lord Protector was going to live, even if it meant going after Death itself.

Daud did not know how he avoided Blooders but they were like swarm running from place to place. Luckily for him, they quickly found out about their leader and everyone moved towards direction of meditation chamber. With corridors almost empty, he quickly managed to return to the sewers and desperately blink through them to win race with his own fear. The only calming thing was that he felt hot breath of Corvo at his neck what assured him that there was still time to save him. Yet, Daud did not know what he could do if Lord Protector would just stop breathing so he ran faster and faster, hoping he would not have to find out. His body hurt and would bleed but it was far more better than Corvo's. 

“I am sorry, it's my fault.” Daud kept saying to his special guest. It made Lord Protector to make another gasp and press his hand tightly on his shoulder. “You're going to be alright, just don't give up. Please!”

Once they left sewers, older man blinked on roofs, making roof tiles fall. Every second was important so it did not matter how much chaos it would cause. It was not that far from there so he could make it. They both could make it. Warm breath on his neck was assurance of this. 


	15. Hunger

Thomas could not believe it. It was perfect plan, worked to its detail and yet it failed. Corvo was saved and he was saved by Daud who spent every damn second with Lord Protector, waiting for him to wake up. How this could have happened? Master assassin should have not been there to safe him! Did he know and went there, risking his life to safe the one he loved? Or was that just coincidence? Thomas was hoping that it was that other option. He could not stand thinking that Daud could actually love someone that much. 

Second in command observed silently as Corvo's wound is being cleaner and taken care of. Older man was to assist. He heard Whaler saying it was not a deadly cut, barely touched any of the inner organs. Older man was relieved. And Thomas would kill Lord Protector as he stood for taking his loved one away from him. Even if he had to be hated for that, he was going to do this. Nothing else mattered right now but to get rid of Corvo Attano who claimed his place at Daud's side.

 

It was odd feeling, so distant, yet so close. Brushing his fingers, it made him arouse. His eyes were slowly getting used to beam of light dancing on his face. It was obvious that everything around would not let him sleep, even if his eyelids were too tired to open to welcome sun, falling into room through the open window. Forcing his all strength, he managed to look around, placing his sight on man's head, lying next to his hand. Was that his hairs that tickle him? What an odd sensation. Corvo smiled, letting his body relax. His assassin was there to make him feel safe. He stroke his neck, resting his arm carefully on Daud's sleeping body. In the end Lord Protector did not intend to wake him up.

Despite his all best efforts, older man moved his head under sensation of being toughed, looking at Corvo whose eyes were hazy, as always. 

“Corvo? Are you okay?” he asked, moving himself into sitting position. His special guest nodded what made him smile but within seconds his face became tensed. “It was… It's...”

Daud tried to say how sorry he was. He failed him even if he wanted to protect him. Most precious treasure of his life… But Corvo did not let him finish, dragging him closer so their lips could meet each other. For younger man it did not matter what happened but that they all were alive. They would have enough time to enjoy themselves, he thought, kissing Daud hungry for this sensation, for tough of his rough skin and soft mouth. Even with wound hurting badly, it was hard to resist this mysterious influence that kept pushing them to each other. But assassin stopped himself. In the end, he did not want to cause him any more pain.

“There will be enough time for that.” Daud gasped in his mouth, pressing every muscle in his body to move back. It was so difficult, especially when he saw same need in his lover's eyes. “You need to rest. You don't want to start bleeding again. That would kill me.”

Corvo laughed soundlessly, falling back on the bed. Assassin was right – rest was all he needed at the moment. 

 

It took couple weeks for Lord Protector to recover but he finally managed to restore his health. They had much to discuss about recent events. Daud knew something was not right with his special guest being taken by Blooders. For all gods sake: they would have to attack Whalers to get him. There was no way they could just come in, take him and leave without anyone noticing. Unless someone among assassins helped them kidnapping Corvo.

Lord Protector tried to remind himself what had actually happened. He remembered waking up and trying to drink water that was left next to the bed. After taking few sips, everything faded and when he managed to open his eyes, he was in Blooders dungeon. Younger man wrote about this on the paper and handed his message to Daud.

“Well, I don't recall leaving any water on the desk. I guess someone gave you sleeping pills.” assassin did not like it. It meant that there was traitor between them, someone of his own people. He could not trust anyone. Expect for Corvo who was in the end victim of their barbaric rituals. Whoever that person was, Daud had to be careful. It was enough for him when he lost Billy, betrayed by the beloved person. Assassin would not let anyone else ruin his happiness.

Older man came closer to Lord Protector and kissed him without warning, observing surprised eyes to slowly close end enjoy short moment of pleasure. Their lips were gently moving on each other, letting their tongues meet and participate in fiery dance. Daud wanted to have him close, making him feel safe. If he covered him with his own body, Corvo would never be found by these maniacs. If they were only allowed to live together, without worrying about such things… It would all be better. Life was, however different and they had to face all the threats that fate threw at them.

Assassin, however, was not going to waste time on this.

All important documents were thrown away from the desk, making space for Corvo while his lips were kissing Daud's, carnally hungry for his touch. Their bodies were hot, clung to each other with their hands exploring backs, searching for something to hang on. Older man was pressing on his special guest, taking his clothes slowly, clumsily dealing with each button to take off his jacket. Then he did the same thing with shirt, touching naked chest of his lover to move his hands on Corvo's shoulders and press them tightly on them, while his lips were touching skin on other man's neck. Daud left a trail of delicate kisses down to Lord Protector's trousers. It wasn't hard to take them off, even if his body was concentrated on enjoying all those feelings and his fingers could not remove buttons from buttonholes. It didn't take long for his mouth to taste his lover's cock. First, he took its glans, sucking it gently while peeking at Corvo's who was breathing faster, enjoying the pleasure. His face was expressing great sensation that came through his body, with its centre on his crotch. Daud felt encouraged to take his cock even deeper, playing with it carefully.

Lord Protector was in delight, breathing heavily to respond to this pleasure. Assassin knew what he was doing and it was extremely good. His body shook and trembled, feeling as tongue of his lover found another weak spot on his penis. Hot flushes ran through his spine. If he could scream, he would scream. It was just too good to be real. Corvo forgot how enjoyable was touch of the person who loved him. Daud played with him fast and slow, soft and hard, making his all senses going mad. His hands were clumsily wandering around the desk to find any edge to hang on as he felt he was going to fall off the world in a moment. Lord Protector knew he was close, feeling his whole body tense in final wave. 

Assassin knew that too, stopping the pleasure suddenly. It was unexpected and somehow painful. Corvo's crotch demanded attention while his cock pulsated desperately, waiting for one more time to fall into bliss. Daud wasn't going to make it happen yet. He pushed his lover on a desk, moving closer to him. Their bodies were tightly pressed one to another. Older man kissed Lord Protector while his hands were touching his lover's hips, making more space for himself. Assassin couldn't stop teasing Corvo, moving his penis on his bums, pretending he was looking for a way in. Daud exactly knew the way but wanted to enjoy the view of his lover's sight that begged him to do this. 

His cock was pushing gently towards entrance while Corvo's lips were intensively kissed, balancing each painful grimace in his face with a dose of pleasure. The further he went, the more ardently he pressed his mouth against Lord Protector's. Their tongues were fighting each other, while his hips were working faster and faster, seeing how quickly Corvo adapted to the new situation. They both let the pleasure consume them, clinging their bodies closer each time Daud's penis entered his lover in full. Soundless gasps left mouth of the younger man while assassin was moving in and out, searching hungrily for each weak spot inside his lover to make him satisfied as much as he was. Every move was followed by kiss, gently piercing Corvo's mind. His hands were dragging Daud closer and closer, enjoying closeness of his body, his smell and chaotic touch. The longer it took, the more they became clumsy, seeking a way to release their bodies from that primal need and fall into a bliss. 

Older man's cock was pressing right places to make his special guest press tightly once to the desk, then to him, couldn't find a place to hold onto, feeling that his body was going to explode. It was simply too good, too much and too intense at the same time to last forever. Daud was only adding fuel to a fire, moving faster and faster, enjoying warm breath of his lover at his chest. With the final kiss they both came, feeling absolute pleasure in each muscle, tensing up to the rhythm of their game. 

Corvo felt hot sperm on his belly and in his inside. Soon he felt Daud lying on him to hug him tightly, kissing his lips gently. 

“I love you.” Assassin was hugged more closely by Lord Protector who in that simple gesture wanted to say “I love you too”.

 

Thomas sat on a bed in his room, watching carefully knife that soon would end Corvo's life. It had to happen – it was an obstacle between him and Daud. He would have to be quick and precise, making sure his beloved master would never know, otherwise second in command could kill himself, losing the only chance to be with the man he loved. Yet again young man was up to taking everything that older assassin cared for. First was Billy who dared to steal his heart. How could she do it? Now, Corvo was with Daud, stealing every precious moment that Thomas could share with him. Damn Lord Protector, damn empress and damn contract to kill her! Without everything of that, they would be together, enjoying their love.

Corvo was going to die for that. For ruining every second of his life...


End file.
